A New Adventure
by UnapologeticallyCaffeinated
Summary: Harry had to leave England. Booking the first flight he could, he ended up in New York City. Leaving England and the Wizarding World behind, he starts his new life with someone that he didn't expect. Fluff/AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, I'm going to be just fine," Harry said grabbing his luggage off the conveyor belt while balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear. "I think I can handle being in a different country."

"You went over across an ocean, Harry. I'm allowed to be a little worried." Hermione said into her phone. "I understand why you felt like you had to leave, but-"

"No 'Mione, no buts." Standing in line for a cab, Harry knew his decision to come to America was spur of the moment. But he had to leave the United Kingdom. Nothing good came from there. First, he lost his parents from a mad man. Then said mad man came back to life and tried to kill him all throughout his school years. There were times even his own friends didn't believe in him.

And then after he defeated the mad man, four years after the war his girlfriend left him. The woman he thought he was going to marry. The woman he was going to propose to until he found her in bed with another man.

"I know what Ginny did is horrible, but you still should have talked to her."

Groaning loudly making everyone in line in front of him, paying no attention to them he responded to Hermione. "She cheated on me, Hermione! I get to leave the country, she no longer gets a say in anything I do." Smiling softly at the mumblings in agreement, Harry continued on, "Has she even asked about me?"

"Ron found her crying at your place. He's not happy with her, neither am I. All she ever wanted was you. I don't understand why she would crawl into bed with another man."

"I don't either. But its better it happened before I proposed. You returned the ring right?"

"I will tomorrow." She said looking down at the little black box that held the ring he was going to give Ginny. Part of her wanted to keep it in her sock drawer thinking that maybe Harry would change his mind. Even if there was a slim chance. She knew he was hurting and wanted to be alone. Away from the gossip that will come along when news gets out that Harry is no longer working at the Ministry and no longer with Ginny. "Are you positive you don't want me to hold on to it."

Shaking his head, in both frustration and in response even though Hermione can't see him. "I can't trust her not to do this again. Please return it, do not. I repeat do not return it."

"Alright. I'm putting it in my purse now and when I go into London to meet with mum I'll return it."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I get settled in." After promising Hermione multiple times that he will call and write letters, he got in the taxi to start him on his new adventure.

As Harry watched the tall buildings of New York go by, he thought about what he was going to do here. Clearly, he wanted to see the sights, and there was no rush to find a place to live since he has enough money that his grandchildren's grandchildren wouldn't have to work. He could find what he was truly passionate about.

While he liked being an Auror, he doesn't know if that was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Dealing with Voldemort for seven years was enough for him. He almost felt Ginny pushing him to become an Auror, then Director and eventually Minister. Something he most certainly did not want. Politics wasn't something he had ever been interested in. It was all so confusing and politicians are the last people on the planet he wants to spend time with.

He could become a quidditch player, but that involved having to see Ginny during any functions and that was the last thing he wanted right now. It wasn't even his dream to become a quidditch player no matter how much he enjoyed the sport.

Deciding to keep up with his plan, taking some time off from being Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world was for the best. He thinks he knows who he is, but knows that there is and should be more to him.

After paying his fair for the taxi and checking into the hotel, Harry found himself unpacking most of his clothes. He already made changed to the room to make him feel as if he wasn't living in a hotel but in an apartment. He made changes to the kitchenette, making it more of a functional kitchen.

Knowing that it would be a mistake to fall asleep now with the sun still being up, Harry decided to go explore the city. From the view of his hotel room, Central Park was looking appealing. Walk around the park and find something to eat as all he had was the meal the airplane was trying to pass as food.

New York City was intoxicating. Everywhere he looked there was something different going on. While it was the old money of the New York throwing a function of some sort. Someone was playing music, rather it was on a boombox, a bucket or an actual instrument. It almost seemed as if there was a small unofficial circus happening in the park. He chuckled softly when he saw a magician pulling flowers out of his sleeve with a small group of people around him. With every step he took, he felt surer of his decision to leave England.

Hearing his stomach rumbling, he found a café on the edge of the park to eat at. Ordering a soup and a sandwich that the girl behind the register said was a good combination, Harry took a seat by the window to continue people watching.

A couple of minutes into people watching, he began to feel someone watching him. Sitting up straighter, he turned his Auror senses on and scanned the café praying that it was nothing and not a rogue criminal that recognized him. Eventually, his eyes met the watchers. A woman that looked very familiar. He knew she had to be from England, possibly even Hogwarts, but he couldn't put a name to the face.

He continued to watch her as she said something to her companion she was sharing a table with and walked over to him. The closer she got, the better view he got of her. She was about his age, making it obvious that they went to Hogwarts together. Going through every house other than Gryffindor as he knew everyone in his own house. It wasn't until she was standing at his table that he knew she was in Slytherin.

"Potter."

"Greengrass." Motioning to the seat across from him. "Take a seat."

Doing as he said, Daphne studied the man in front of her. There was only one thing on her mind. And that was, "Why are you here? In New York."

"I had to leave England." Watching one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows raise above her icy blue eyes, he knew he had to explain a bit more. Even though he didn't want to tell her the whole story. "When I entered the wizarding world I have been the center of everything. It's been 4 years since I defeated Voldemort and I am still the center of everything. I want a chance to be just Harry."

"And you thought New York could be that place." She finished off for him, receiving a small thankful smile from the man across from her. In the back on her mind, she knew that there was more to his story, but he didn't want to share it with her. She knew this was the longest conversation that she ever held with the Boy Who Lived.

"What about you? Why are you in New York?"

"I wanted to study fashion. Muggle fashion actually." Smiling at the memory of why she picked New York. "During the summers my parents would take me and my sister on trips to different parts of the world. All on the muggle side. They would give us homework to do, giving us a well-rounded education in both muggle and wizard cultures. But when we came to New York, it was during fashion week. I didn't do an ounce of homework just watched the designers and models behind the scenes. Everything was so amazing and I wanted to be a part of it."

Harry was about to respond, but the girl behind the counter came and gave him his food. He gave her his brilliant smile in thanks but didn't miss the look she gave Daphne when she went to leave. "What was that about?"

Reaching over and taking the napkin that had a phone number with the name Kate under it, "She wants you to call her. And doesn't like the fact you are taking to some other pretty girl."

"Huh." It seemed that no matter where he went he was going to get attention from the opposite sex. But at least this time it was just because of his looks. Shaking the thought out of his head, he turned his attention back on Daphne. "So, where were we?"

"I was telling you why I am here in New York." Writing something down on the napkin with Kate's phone number. "But I have to go back to work. If you want someone to show you around town, or just want someone to talk too. Here you go, Potter."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said putting the napkin in his coat pocket. "And you should call me Harry."

"As long as you call me Daphne." She said standing from her spot. When she was about to walk away she looked down at the food on his plate. "Dip the sandwich in the soup."

He was about to ask why, but she had already walked back over to her table. Looking down at his grilled cheese and tomato soup, he did what she said and the rest was history. He had a new favorite meal and a number to call.


	2. Chapter 2

I am blown away with the response of this story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up with a smile on his face. Something he realized he hadn't done in quite a long time. Calling down to room services to have breakfast sent up to him as he hadn't done any grocery shopping yet. He showered and sat on his balcony overlooking the park. In the far off horizon, Harry spotted multiple white tents and his thoughts automatically went to the icy blue-eyed blonde he ran into at the café. And the smile that was on his face grew more.

From the moment he got back to the hotel, his thoughts were on Daphne Greengrass. He remembered her from school, even though they barely spoke a word to each other the whole 6 years Harry was there. She was in Slytherin which in Harry's young, very biased eyes that meant she was the enemy. It took him a while to realize being in the house you were in at Hogwarts didn't mean much as they made it seem.

Before his thoughts could become bitter, his food arrived keeping himself occupied. Thinking about the things he could do today, he found himself staring at the napkin with the two numbers he was given. Flipping the napkin to only see Daphne's, he pulled out his cell phone.

He heard the ring dial for what seemed like five hours until he heard a voice answer. But unfortunately, it was her voicemail. Going against leaving a voicemail, he hung up the phone. Pushing against the railings, he looked at the park again. And made his decision.

A part of him knew that he should have just left her a voicemail and she would call him back the second she had a chance. But the louder part, the more Gryffindor part, wanted him to go down to the fashion tents and surprise her. And even though he knew very well that there was a chance that this plan would blow up in his face. He did it anyway.

Surprisingly it wasn't too hard to find the tent that Daphne was working at. Her line was simply called DG. Direct and to the point. The atmosphere didn't feel stuffy as the others when he was walking by. The clothes looked like something actual real people would wear. It almost seemed like there was something for everybody. No matter what size you wore.

His green eyes scanned the crows looking for Daphne's golden blonde hair. Eventually, he found her standing between a model and a flustered assistant.

"Hey." He said after he waited for Daphne to be free from the problem she was dealing with. Something she handled with patience and skill. Another thing he found admiring about her.

If she was shocked to see him standing in front of her, she didn't show it. "Hey. How'd you get in here without a pass."

"I may or may not have confounded the security guard." He said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile resting on his face.

"Ah, there is the Harry Potter I've heard about at school. Doing things that are borderline breakable. But doing it for the right cause."

"Confunding a security guard is for the right cause?"

Giving him a small smile as she nodded her head after fixing a model's outfit before sending her to the line to go out on stage. "It is if you were coming to see me."

"That and the free champagne I got when one of your assistance' thought I needed a drink," He said taking a sip of the sparkling liquid. "It's quite good."

"I'm glad you like it. But I have to get back to work. You can stand over there and watch the show." Daphne said as the final call was announced. "Just don't Potter it up."

"Potter it up?"

"I'll explain after the show," Daphne called over her shoulder running to the stage to do her final check of the models. Today was her first official day of being a designer who had her own runway show. In Central Park. During Fashion Week. Sometimes she still felt like she had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

Now she just had to make sure everything went well, to keep her clients and stores happy. All she needed was one department store to like her line and she would know for sure people will be buying her clothing.

"Isn't that the guy you were talking to at Blackberry Café?" Her best friend and roommate Tracey Davis asked. The two met at the Fashion Institute of Technology during the one class they had in common, Business Management. Tracey was an aspiring photographer, who was now the only photographer Daphne trusted with her clothing line. The two became inseparable, helping one another out. It also helped that Tracy was a half-blood, who went to Ilvermorny.

Nodding her head, as she did any final adjustments to the model who was going to walk next. "He is. We will talk about it later."

"We better. This is the first man I have ever seen you talk to a man since-"

"Tracey, we will talk about this later," Daphne said empathizing each word that she was saying. As much as she loves Tracey, the girl could talk about anything at any time.

"Okay sorry." Positioning her camera at a better angle, she began taking the shots of the models. Not wanting to get her head bitten off.

* * *

"What if I don't hear anything about my clothing line? I should have done the clothing separation different. Spiced it up."

"Daph, your show was amazing. Do not get in your own head. Don't be your own worst critic," Tracey said from her spot at the booth. "Just go dance, enjoy the party. You deserve it. DOn't worry about it until you wake up to something to worry about. Which you shouldn't if you wake up in the arms of Harry."

Daphne was about to respond but Harry came back from the bar with their drinks. "Two martinis." He said before turning his full attention on Daphne. "Your show was amazing. How hard are we celebrating tonight."

"I can't celebrate until I know what's going to happen," Daphne said taking a sip of her drink.

Shaking his head in disagreement, "You can't live your life like that. Trust me I know. It may have taken me my whole life but I figured it out eventually."

"Oh Harry Potter, I like you more and more," Tracey said with a bright smile on her face, turning her attendant to her best friend. "Harry's right you have to let things go, the only opinions that matter are your, our and your customers. Who cares what the old man or woman who doesn't like to see skin says. You are amazing and your clothes are amazing."

"It's true you are." Harry agreed.

If Daphne wasn't agreeing with any word Tracey said, she was now. There was something about Harry that made her believe in herself. Even though the two barely even know each other, she could tell that Harry believed in her. Just like she did during the war in England. She believed that Harry would defeat You-Know-Who. Even though she wasn't vocal during her years at Hogwarts. She was one of the few Slytherins that was in their house because of their ambition and resourcefulness. Not because of her belief in the Dark Arts.

But maybe she did need a little Gryffindor courage to make her believe in herself.

"Okay, okay." Downing the rest of her drink, she looked out at the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"Finally" Tracey exclaimed jumping out of her seat and going out to the dance floor with her camera in hand.

Holding out his hand towards the blonde, Harry smiled softly when her hand grazed the top of his. The two walked to the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other.

The music was upbeat but not too fast for them to just sway to the music. Neither were amazing dancers. They were perfectly fine with holding the other and having small chit chat. In between question, Harry would spin or dip Daphne. Which would bring out a small giggle from the girl he once knew as the Ice Queen.

She explained the Ice Queen was a persona she created her third year of Hogwarts when boys started giving her attendant that she didn't want. And the nickname stuck when she stunned the seventh year for being inappropriate.

Harry told her bits and pieces from his stories at Hogwarts knowing a club wasn't the best place to really get into it. But did promise her to fill in on everything on a later date.

When the night came to a close they searched high and low to find Tracey only to discover that she ran into an ex-boyfriend and went home with him.

"Well at least let me walk you home," Harry said after Daphne sent her reply back to Tracey. "I want to make sure you're safe."

"I can handle myself, Potter."

Using his fast seeker reflexes to catch her before she fell over completely, he gave her a pleading smile. "It'll make me feel better. Let me be a Gryffindor."

After a short walk to Daphne's apartment, the two stared at each other not knowing what to say to one another.

"Thanks for-"

"I had a lot-"

Starting a sentence at the same time, the two let out a nervous laugh when they realized what they were doing. Harry gestured for Daphne to speak first.

"Thanks for coming. And helping to keep me as calm as possible." Daphne said as she played with her keys, not wanting to look Harry in the eyes in case he wasn't feeling what she was feeling.

"Of course." He replied with a small smile. "I had a lot of fun. I don't know when the last time I had this much fun. But you should go get some sleep. I have a feeling you will be up as early as the reviews come out."

"Well, your not wrong," Daphne said as she unlocked her door. "You sure you don't want to come in?"

'_Yes, I want to come in.' _He thought but answered differently out loud. "I should go back to the hotel. I'll call you later to get together?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Disappointment graced her face quickly before throwing on a smile that didn't completely reach her eyes. "Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Daphne." When the door closed in front of him, he turned and looked around before apparating to his hotel room. Falling on his bed, he sighed loudly. "So much for that Gryffindor courage."


	3. Chapter 3

The cool winds of autumn started blowing through the city streets. The trees in Central Park were turning gold and the people started piling on their clothes. Some for warmth others for fashion. Daphne was the latter as she made her way through the park to her meeting spot with Harry. After spending her school years in Scotland the cold chill in the city never bothered her much. Even when the winter months showed their face.

After buying a small latte after she realized she had time to spare. During their couple months of friendship, Daphne realized that the only reason Harry Potter ever showed up anywhere on time was because of Hermione Granger. She had her suspicions confirmed when she and Tracey ended up waiting a half an hour for Harry to grace them with his presence. And making them late to the baseball game Tracey got tickets for.

Harry Potter time was 10 minutes later than everyone else's. And she was okay with that. It gave her more time to relax and have Daphne time. Something she rarely had time to do. Time to clear to her mind. Stop thinking about what she needed to change on her collection. And just walk around the city she loves.

Until she bumped into someone and spilled her hot coffee on both of them. "Oh god, I am so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. It was my fault." Daphne looked up to find a guy that cleared her mind. Being a designer she was used to being around attractive people, but she was able to separate work and pleasure. Now this time she wasn't meeting the tall muscular attractive man at work.

"I uh, no it was me. I was in my own little world." Holding out her hand, she figured if they were apologizing to each other and not going their separate ways, she could introduce herself. "I'm Daphne."

"Trey." He said giving her a dashing smile that brightens his blue eyes. "I feel like I need to make it up to you. Do you want me to buy you a new coffee?"

"I am actually meeting a friend."

"Dinner then? Please let me make it up to you, I feel bad."

Sighing softly, not wanting to seem too eager to agree right away. "Sure, dinner it is." Digging into her purse she pulled out her business card. "Call me to make plans."

"Will do. It was nice meeting, you Daphne."

"You as well, Trey." As he walked away, Daphne spotted Harry who had an impassive look on his face. "Harry, hey!"

"Hey." Looking behind him, he saw the guy who was talking to Daphne look back and Harry quickly pulled Daphne into a tight hug making sure her face wasn't visible. "Who was that you were talking too?"

"Uh, just this guy who offered to buy me dinner because he bumped into me." Stepping away from him to show off the coffee stain on her white shirt. "I haven't had time to get rid of the stain. Come on let's go get lunch I'm starving."

* * *

"So instead of getting you another coffee, he asked you out for dinner?" Tracey asked after Daphne told her the story. "Has he called yet?"

"It hasn't even been a full 12 hours yet since he asked Daphne. Guy code is he has to wait 3 days." Harry said after downing the whiskey he was given. "Or some other girl might be also waiting for his call that he never did. He looked like a player."

"Harry I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible." Resting her hand on his hand and in a comforting voice, Tracey said. "Shut up."

"You two can continue talking about my love life. I'm going to the bathroom." Daphne said laughing.

Waiting for Daphne to be out of earshot, Tracey kept all her attention on Harry. "What is your problem with Trey? Did you meet him?"

"No, but I saw him and Daphne talking. He doesn't look like a good guy. You know with his perfect everything." Running his fingers thru his dark hair. "The blonde hair, the muscles. Who would want that?"

"Harry Potter are you jealous?" If he said yes, Harry knew Tracey would never let him forget what he was feeling. But if he said no, Harry knew that Tracey would still never let him forget.

"Of course I am. I have liked her since I got here!" Harry exclaimed forgetting that they were in a bar and anybody who was close enough to hear was staring.

Chuckling nervously, the brunette waved everyone away. "Nothing to see here folks. Just a lovesick guy, nothing new go back to your drinking." Turning back to Harry, "Then why haven't you asked her out? Daphne cares about you."

"Because I can't."

"Why not? Clearly, you both like each other. Daphne doesn't spend all her free time with you for nothing. Ask her out before this Trey guy calls and they fall in love and get married."

Slouching in his chair, he played with his empty glass wishing he didn't down his drink. Luckily Tracey picked up on that and ordered another round of drinks. Letting Harry gather his thoughts. "I was cheated on."

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry." Watching him take a healthy gulp of whiskey, she waited to see if he was going to say anything else. When he didn't say anything, Tracey didn't know what to do. They weren't as close as he and Daphne, but they were still friends. And she wanted him to know that she was there for him. "I was cheated on once. It was horrible when I found out, but now when I think back. It was probably the best thing that happened to me. No matter how hurt I was when it happened, I would have never ended up here in New York."

"How long were you two together when it happened?"

"About a year."

Scoffing into his glass, he knew he shouldn't compare the length of the relationships they were in. Heartbreak was heartbreak after all. But his heartbreak was still fresh, "Try five years and I was going to propose to her the night I found her in bed with her ex-boyfriend. Who she left to be with me."

"She sounds like such a lovely person." Rolling her eyes, before taking Harry's hand in her own. "We should burn anything you have that reminds you of her."

"That is an amazing idea."

"What's an amazing idea?" Daphne asked when she made it back to the table. Her eyebrow raised slightly when she watched Harry quickly take his hand away from Tracey's.

"Oh, Harry wants-"

"To go to karaoke," Harry said cutting off Tracey. While he knew he had to tell Daphne eventually why he was here in America for an undisclosed amount of time. He wasn't ready. Tracey didn't know anything about his life. Harry Potter wasn't as big of a deal in the American wizarding community as he was in England. As Tracey put it, they heard about him in the newspaper after the war with Voldemort was over but nobody would fawn over him. Daphne, on the other hand, knew everyone and the talk about him from England.

"None of us know how to sing. Why would that be fun?" Daphne asked with a confused look on her face.

Sighing softly, Tracey gave Harry a slight nod. Understanding how he was feeling, and a bar was definitely not the place to continue the conversation they were having. Let alone adding Daphne to the mix. "Because we are just drunk enough where we won't care."

Not disagreeing with logic, Daphne nodded her head and followed the two out of the bar. After they did one more round of shots.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Sitting up from the makeshift bed in the living room of Tracey and Daphne's apartment, Harry could feel the hangover headache greet him like an annoying friend. He hoped from the laughter that he heard, the girls had a hangover potion stash somewhere.

Walking into the kitchen, he found Daphne talking on the phone and Tracey holding tightly onto a mug. Making himself a cup of coffee, he found a vile sitting next to the pot. Sighing gratefully after both Daphne and Tracey nodded, he took a swig from the vile letting the potion do its work. Once his headache disappeared he took a seat across from Tracey.

"Who is she on the phone with?" Harry asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Giving him a comforting look, Tracey replied. "Trey, the guy from the park. Guess he doesn't follow the whole wait three days things."

"Well with a girl like Daphne, I wouldn't either." Looking down at his coffee, he couldn't help but wonder if he lost his chance with Daphne. Even though he wasn't officially over Ginny, he never thought about his ex when with Daphne. She made him happy and carefree. Feelings he hadn't felt in years. Feelings he was supposed to feel when with Ginny. Looking back at Daphne, he could see how happy she was just talking to this other guy. "I'm going to go."

Tracey said bye while Daphne only waved right before he left the girls apartment right before he landed on his hotel bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the wait! Life has just been so crazy. Moving from an apartment to a house is ridiculous. Thank you, everyone, for your reviews and favorites. I know some didn't like the little drama I put in, but you know a story has to have a little drama. At least in my opinion. Also, thank you to the guest review about my mix up at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Your tri-monthly letter from Astoria is here," Tracey announced as she walked into Daphne's bedroom as the latter got ready for her date. "At least now you have something to think about just in case this guy is just his looks."

Rolling her blue eyes at her best friend's comments. Ever since Daphne told Tracey about her date, she had been making remarks about said date. Even though she didn't know anything about Trey. But just the name alone was enough for Tracey to find inspiration. "I was wondering when the letter was going to show up. It felt like it was that time."

"I'm sure most of it is just going to be wedding preparation stuff and gossip." Dropping the letter in front of the blonde before looking at the clothing choices that were laying on the bed.

"Well, when marrying a Malfoy, its something that must be done." Rolling her eyes as she opened the letter.

_Dear loving sister, _

_Things are going very well for mother and father, as well as myself. Wedding planning has been both a ball and a pain. While mother is completely on my side with everything I want to do, I then have to handle Narcissa's comments on the matter. Which nine out of ten times, it becomes a bickering match until Draco comes into the room and handles the situation. Which then irritates Narcissa even more, because her son is siding with someone other than herself. Something she has to get used to as Draco is no longer the young boy he used to be at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be marrying him otherwise. _

_Mother and father are temporally done with their travels until after the wedding. They want to be here for me during my planning and to make sure I get what I want. _

_Thank you again for recommending the designer for my and the bridesmaids' dresses. I don't think I could handle having to wear wizard wedding robes (something Narcissa wanted) muggle clothing is much better. Thank you for the new samples of your clothing line by the way. I always get asked where I bought it, muggle and witches alike. You must be killing it (That's the America term right?) I have seen your work in a couple of muggle magazines. Draco thinks you should expand and open a storefront in Diagon Alley. Help embrace the muggle culture, but still have a witch designing the clothes, to help smooth the transition. _

_Remember you need to come to England two weeks before the wedding, to finalizing everything. While mother and father have been great, I know by the time the wedding comes around you will be needed. You are and always will be the Greengrass weapon when it comes to doing what is right for the family. _

_Anyhow, enough about the wedding. There is so much happening that the Daily Prophet cannot keep up with the demand. The drama is crazy. It hasn't been this way since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. (Merlin, it was still hard to write) _

_Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter broke up! Weaslette cheated on him with Dean Thomas! No one has seen or heard of Potter since Hermione Granger returned a little velvet box. He left his job and everything. It must have been a ring. Meaning Potter was going to propose to Weaslette. Could you even imagine house two married or with a child? I would have expected Hermione to be with Harry long before Weaslette. Who also is trying to look like the victim. But Granger or Weasley won't let her get away with that. Someone overheard a bickering fight between the three and there were absolutely no nice things coming out of anyone's mouths. I wish I kept a clipping of the articles to send you. I don't know where to begin or finish. Lavender Brown has been the reporter on most of the articles, so at least you know if there is a comment from the Gryffindors it is at least factual. They trust their own. _

_Anywho, I must be done Draco just told me we are going to have dinner with his mother. _

_ I love you sister, _

_ Tori_

"Oh Merlin, this makes so much sense. It's no wonder why Harry left England." But before she could think another thought about Harry, she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Everything we do is directed towards creating a better economy to help the less fortunate." Trey was explaining what he did for a living, but Daphne didn't catch most of what he said. She barely had even said more than 10 words since they sat down at the table of the fancy restaurant Trey took her too. She felt horrible, but her mind was on the letter that her sister sent. Specifically the ending. The part that was about Harry. Her best friend Harry. Her Harry. That was hurt and she didn't know it.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch any of that." Daphne knew that if her mother could see her now, she would be very disappointed in her. While Astrid Greengrass wasn't a what you could call a normal Pureblood housewife, she still wanted her daughters to have proper manners. Treat everyone with respect, was the one rule that was floating in Daphne's mind. She wasn't respecting Trey.

Taking a sip from his glass filled with expensive wine, "Is everything okay?"

"I am just worried about a friend. He has apparently been going through some stuff but I didn't know. And I just can't get my mind off of what I found out."

"Is it that guy from the park?"

Shooting her head up from the salad that was currently eating, knowing full well her face was filled with confusion. "Yes, that would be him. How did-"

"I turned my head to look for you and saw you hugging him pretty tightly. Part of me didn't want to call you because I thought you were seeing him. But then I figured if you were, you wouldn't have given me your number."

"Harry and I are just friends."

Sitting back in his seat, Trey gave her a small smile. She didn't see the look this Harry gave him when he looked back. Green was that man's color and luckily for him, Daphne's last name had green in it. And he was going to hit himself for saying what he was going to say. "Are you sure? 'Cause I don't think he wants to be just friends with you. If I were him, I would want you to come over and help out over whatever I was going through."

"You're right. I need to go. Sorry, Trey. I had a great time."

As Trey watched Daphne leave, he knew there was no way he would be able to have a second chance with her. That Harry was a lucky guy.

* * *

Harry wasn't looking forward to tonight. He didn't like the feeling he had in his stomach anytime he thought about Daphne going on a date with someone that wasn't him. Even though they have only truly known each other for a couple of months, he still wanted to spend every moment with her.

Daphne Greengrass is who he needs to be the real Harry Potter. Ever since coming to New York, he started to find himself. Something he never truly had the chance to do while being at Hogwarts, having to fight a mad man or even after the war when everything was settling down. But the moment his eyes landed on Daphne's, ever changed for the better. Even if she didn't know it.

He kept his promise with Hermione and wrote every two weeks to fill her in on what was going on in his new adventure. But he still didn't tell her every little detail. Hermione knew that he had a friend named Daphne who was a designer and a witch. But she didn't know that the blonde also went to Hogwarts with them. And was a Slytherin. Not that it would matter to Hermione anyway.

Even though Tracey knew some of what happened to Harry, he knew that Daphne needed to know. It also helped that Tracey was for himself and Daphne to become a couple. He especially enjoyed the comments Tracey would make about Trey. Even if the brunette hadn't met the man. But Harry wasn't going to stop her.

If he was truly going to be free of Ginny Weasley, he needed to actually talk about what happened. Something Hermione has repeatedly told him, if that is what he wanted. To find happiness one must go through something horrible to truly find that happiness. Harry felt as if he had enough horribleness to flow into multiple life times. It was time for him to be happy.

A knocking sound on his door confused him as he walked from his balcony to the door, wand up his sleeve just in case. There was no reason to have a knock on the door and if it was hotel staff, they announce themselves. What he didn't expect was to find Daphne on the other side.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Daphne asked the second her eyes meet Harry's. She didn't even give him a chance to say hello. She felt as if she was a horrible friend.

"Say anything about what?" Harry confusedly asked as he let her into his hotel room.

"About why you left England."

"You never asked."

Turning around to face the man before her, she chuckled slightly, if not bitterly. "No wonder why the hat wanted to put you into Slytherin, you would have done great."

"Why do you want to know so badly, Daph? Aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?"

Pulling out the letter she stuffed in her pocket, "Why didn't you tell me that you left England because of Weaslette? I had to find out from my sister, who read it in the newspaper."

"It took me a while to get my mind wrapped around everything," Harry said falling on his bed. Taking a deep breath, he didn't know how to get the words from his tongue out. They were there, but he didn't know what order to put them. He was never ones to talk about his feelings, only when there was alcohol involved. Which was how Tracey found out. "But you helped."

"How?"

"You made me realize that I was never truly happy. Even after the war ended when I thought I was finally free from being me. I wasn't. Coming to New York and being around you, showed me how wrong I was."

Any anger Daphne felt towards Harry disappeared. She couldn't be mad at him for not telling her what happened because she never asked why he left or why he never talked about why he left England. They would talk about their shared country, but he never brought it up. It was always Daphne that did. She was a bad friend for not asking, in her eyes. Yet in Harry's eyes, she was a good friend for not prying into something he wasn't comfortable enough to talk about.

"Do you want to talk about it? Why you left?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Harry said before he got comfortable on the bed. If he was going to bare his soul, something he was never mentally comfortable with doing. He might as well be physically comfortable. "I just don't know where to begin."

"How did you find out?"

Patting the spot next to him on the bed, "You might as well get comfortable, I don't know how long this story is going to take."


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Harry was ecstatic! Finally, the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters were gone. The battles were officially over. He could move on. Move on with Ginny. They could get married without him worrying about anyone coming after his family. He was free. He couldn't wait to tell her._

_After showering, shaving and putting on his nicest clothes, Harry grabbed the little black velvet box and appeared in the living room of Ginny and Luna's apartment. He found an empty bottle of wine sitting between two wine glasses and figured the girls had a night in. Knowing that the girls hated to have a mess to deal with in the morning, he cleaned the mess on the table. Hearing Ginny's laugh coming from her bedroom, Harry smiled and pulled the ring box. Opening the box, he looked once more to decide that he was truly ready to make the next step with Ginny. And he knew she felt the same way._

_Sure they had their ups and downs, more downs than ups. But they love each other. An emotion that Harry never thought he would ever get a chance to feel. It was a good feeling, but he thought it would be more intense. He thought he would feel the way people would describe his parents' love for one another. Always wanting to be with the woman he loves. But maybe this is how they did feel and the storytellers would just embellish. Or how he heard the stories, imagining his parents' relationship to help him handle the loss of never actually getting to see it. _

_When he heard a loud crash coming from where the girls' rooms were located in the apartment, Harry walked down the hallway. His Auror senses kicked in. Pressing his ear on Luna's door, he didn't hear anything and turned to Ginny's. Instead of knocking, he walked in. Something he did a million and one times. Yet this time he immediately regretted the decision. _

_The love he felt in the hallway turned into complete adulterated anger in the bedroom. There were two bodies in the bed, naked and completely unaware that there was now another body in the room. Harry could feel his magic begin to intensely build inside him, but instead of making a scene he calmly spoke. Something he never would have done when he was a teenager. _

_"__Excuse me, Ginny, but I believe that you just made a horrible mistake." _

_Letting out a screech, the redhead woman pushed the dark-skinned man off of her and pulled the sheets up to cover herself up. Not that it mattered anymore, Harry had seen more then he needed too. "Harry I didn't know you would be back so soon." _

_"__That's it? You didn't know I would be back so soon?" His voice was still calm but at that moment both the bedfellows understood how he was the only person who could defeat Lord Voldemort. The magic Harry felt was building was now giving him a slight glow around him. "Not even an apology that is obviously some sort of lie? If you are sleeping with one of my old dorm mates, who also is your ex-boyfriend, you must have thought about something to tell me after I found out. Or were you just going to continue to have Dean as your mistress and still marry me? Well, I guess that little plan didn't work out for you." _

_Sucking up all the Gryffindor courage that she could, Ginny threw on some sort of clothes and followed the dark haired man out to the living room. Stopping him just in time before he stepped into the fireplace. "Harry! I am sorry. I don't know why I thought any of this would be okay. I am so so sorry. I want to be with you, and only you. I love you. You know that right?"_

_"__I thought I did. But I don't, I can't be with someone who has been cheating on me! I can't trust you!" _

_"__But Harry, we can work this out. I will stop everything I have with Dean. We can work on our relationship." _

_"__The fact you have to stop everything you have with Dean is the reason why we can't work on our relationship. We're over Gin. Broken up. And I honestly don't want to see your face again."_

_*Present Day*_

"And then I bought the tickets to New York, dropped off the ring at Hermione and Ron's and went to the airport." After finishing the story Harry went from sitting up to laying down. He hadn't thought about that night since coming to New York and meeting Daphne. Even when he told Tracey about what happened, he didn't relive the whole night over again.

Scooting down the bed, Daphne rested her head in her hand. After taking everything he told her, knowing very well that he didn't leave out anything that didn't happen, Daphne wanted to hurt the woman, "What she did is excusable. She had one of the best guys there is. The best guy. I always knew that Weaslette was a tramp."

"I didn't. I wish you and me were friends at Hogwarts so I wouldn't stay in a one-sided relationship for four years of my life." Turning his head to look at the blonde laying next to him. Her blue eyes weren't filled with pity towards him, they were dancing with revenge. He felt honored that Daphne would do anything towards Ginny, just because she hurt him. And if he knew anything about the Slytherin house, revenge was best served on a silver platter.

"Are you okay though? It has been three months since you came to New York and this is the first time you and I talked about it."

"I am. Even though I didn't talk about the bad things that happened, you have been my rock. You have no idea how much you saved me when you walked up to my table." His fingers brushed the tops of Daphne'well-manicured ones. It was true when he first came to New York, he figured he would only be here for a couple of days before moving on to the next city. But Daphne brought out a feeling he hadn't felt since his first year at Hogwarts. Excitement, a new start to a new adventure. A second chance to have a better life.

"Weaslette better pray to Merlin that we don't run into each other when I go to England for Astoria's wedding."

The two laid in complete comfortable silence. Neither wanted to talk and make anything awkward. They both knew that their friendship was changing, but also knew that one of them needed to break the silence and talk.

"Why aren't you on your date?" Harry whispered so softly, Daphne almost didn't hear him. He knew that she was looking forward to this date. It was all she could talk about, which annoyed him to no end. But instead, she was here listening to his story all because of a letter from her sister.

Looking down at their intertwined fingers, Daphne didn't know what to say. Anything she says will make him ask other questions. And she didn't know the answers to the questions he may theoretically ask. Luckily for her, Harry kept talking.

"If I was Trey, I wouldn't have let you leave our date. I would want to spend every moment I could with you." Green eyes met blue when those words left Harry's lips. They both knew that Trey's name was never going to be mentioned again. This was Harry talking about himself. He knew his Gryffindor courage was taking over. It was the same courage that almost killed him during all his school years. He just hoped he wouldn't feel that was after his courage went away. "Every second of every day. Even when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. I have never felt this way before."

"Not even with Weaslette?

Smiling at the use of his ex-girlfriend's nickname the Slytherins branded her with for the fourth time. "Not even her. There is a reason I came to your fashion show to see you two days after we saw each other."

"And used unwarranted magic on the security guard to let you in without a pass." She said giving him a small smile as she remembered the memory. Tracey bombarded her with questions after the show before Harry joined them for the after party. The brunette photographer also showed her pictures she snapped of the two from when they first saw each other to the dancing they did at the club. They looked good together.

"There's a part of my that is afraid to kiss you because I don't want this feeling to go away."

"Well use that Gryffindor courage that you used all throughout our school years and find out." And with the permission he wanted, needed in fact, Daphne felt Harry's lips touch hers.


	6. Chapter 6

It took everything ounce of focus I had to write this chapter. I apologize that it is short, but it was all I was able to write. My mind has been everywhere but here. That's the problem with being a new homeowner. Adulting is hard.

* * *

The morning sun shined into the bedroom awaking the blonde woman in the bed. Stirring lightly, she felt a body beside her. Seeing the jet black-haired man next to her as she turned to face him, the memories of last night came flooding back. Running her fingers thru his hair, she couldn't believe that she was now dating Harry Potter. If her younger self could see her now, she didn't think that she would believe it. The two never talked more than a couple of times during school and that was only because of Snape pairing up Gryffindors and Slytherins together for projects.

They talked about everything they could last night, along with a bunch of kissing. Talking about his past relationship and how much it wasn't right for him. And how he couldn't see that until he was out of the relationship. About how Daphne hadn't been in a relationship that lasted longer than two months because she couldn't let anyone or anything hold her back from her dream. Or they turned out to be gay. Which made Harry laugh just thinking about the situations she was in when they told her. But of course not after he promised her he was completely straight. And she did not mind the way he showed her.

Daphne brought up her childhood and the adventures her parents would take her and Astoria on when they were young. And why she chose to move to New York after Hogwarts, even with all the other places she had visited.

Harry told her of his life at Hogwarts and why it was truly his home no matter what happened to him during those years. Confirming the rumors that surrounded him. He even showed her his scars that he got during the Triwizard Tournament. At least the ones that weren't from Voldemort's second rise.

The stirring coming from Harry made Daphne nervous. She was never good with relationships and he just got out of a very big one. What if he woke up and changed his mind? They have only been hanging around each other for a couple of months. He was supposed to be out of New York by now.

"Hey, you." Harry's raspy voice whispered as his green eyes found Daphne's blue. All the doubtful thoughts disappeared from Daphne's mind.

"Morning." She whispered right back. Feeling Harry's arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer. She stole a quick kiss from him in return. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm very well." Nuzzling his nose into her cheek, "Better than I have in months. And I think it has something to do with a certain someone."

Letting out a small happy sigh, "I can't believe that this is actually real."

"I know. Me either." Kissing the top of her head, he could finally feel happy. Being here in this bed with Daphne made him feel more relaxed and better than ever before. This trip was to find himself, but he didn't realize it was going to happen with someone else. And he couldn't be happier. "I don't want to leave this bed just to make sure."

Snuggling into his chest, she agreed "then let's stay."

* * *

"Daphne Greengrass where have you been?!" Tracey exclaimed as Daphne walked through the door of their apartment the next morning. Daphne was never the one not to come home after a date. No matter how successful. "I have been worried sick! Your bed was still made, your clothes weren't put in the laundry, coffee wasn't made. What happened?"

"I was with Harry." Daphne nonchalantly mentioned as she walked to her bedroom.

"Harry?" Following her best friend to the bedroom, Tracey took a seat on the bed as Daphne began to get ready for the day. "I don't understand."

A large smile grew on her lips when she thought about last night and morning. A lot had happened and her relationship with Harry took the next step. "Remember when you first met Harry and you told me that I should wake up in his arms? Well, I did that."

"Oh my god! Daph! Are you two together now? How did it happen? What happened on your date that you ended up in the arms of Harry? I need to know every detail. Do not leave anything out."

"Well, after I finished yelling at him for not telling me that he and Weaslette broke up we actually talked. He explained why it was hard for him to talk about it at first, but when he met me he would forget about her. He was only supposed to stay in New York for a couple of days."

"But he wanted to see if something could happen between the two of you." Tracey adding, knowing very well of Harry's crush on Daphne. "Weaslette is his ex right?"

"Yes. Sorry, it is charming nickname us Slytherins gave Ginny Weasley. Really it was Draco who came up with it, but details for another time." Changing from her outfit from the night before into a fresh sweater and jeans. "And another time will be when I am back from my day with Harry."

"First date?"

Shrugging her shoulders with a small smile on her face, "I guess something like that. I mean we don't really need to go on that get to know you date. But we are going to spend the rest of the day together."

"As boyfriend and girlfriend." The teasing tone of Tracey's voice followed her to the kitchen, where she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. "So is he a good lay?"

Giving her a best friend a scolding look, but she also knew that Tracey wouldn't let it go if she didn't give her an answer. "Yes."

"Oh my god, seriously? That is so unlike you and I am oh so proud."

"Shut up. Now let me drink my coffee, I haven't gotten that much sleep."

"Gee I wonder why," Tracey said as she dodged an apple being thrown at her. And luckily for her, there was a knock on the door. "You brought coffee? Enough for me even? Aww, Harry, you shouldn't have."

"Hi, Tracey," Harry said handing her one of the travel cups. "I also brought some donuts."

"Yeah, Daph has to keep you around." Taking the pink box of pastries away from him. "She's in the kitchen."

Nodding his head, he walked into the kitchen to find Daphne's back to him. Setting down the coffee, he wrapped his arms around the girl. "I missed you."

Letting out a light scream, Daphne turned to face Harry "Don't do that, you jerk. You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, but I had to do it." He said kissing the top of her head, trying to hide his goofy smile that was growing on his face. "You ready to go?"

"With you? I'm ready to do anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Life began to blur by when he and Daphne made it official. Harry was the happiest he has ever been. He didn't know if it was the Christmas decorations all around him when he walked the streets of New York. Or if it was his relationship. He was thinking the latter, though.

Things were starting to get serious very quickly. Much quicker than either had expected. Since they started dating, Harry had been staying almost every night with Daphne at her apartment. He even had a drawer for clothes only so he didn't have to transfigure everything he owned. Something his fashion designer girlfriend frowned upon. She even decided to make men clothing because of it.

"Only a small line, nothing serious." She would mumble to herself as she worked on her new project. Which sometimes meant, Harry, being a mannequin.

And that's why he found himself standing on a pedestal waiting for his girlfriend to finish hemming the jeans for the model who was going to wear them at the next fashion show. Normally he wouldn't mind, but they were supposed to be doing some Christmas shopping and having dinner. But instead, he was wearing, hopefully, the last, outfit that Daphne needed to fix.

"Daph, I'm starving," Harry said for what he thought was the umpteenth time.

"I know, I am almost done." She replied after sticking another needle into the pant leg. Luckily for him, Daphne had only stuck him with one needle. Which he was pretty sure she did it on purpose. They had been going at this for 2 hours and he knew she had been doing this since she got to her studio in the morning.

Mumbling under his breath, "You said that an hour ago."

"Daphne, you have a call." Daphne's assistant said handing the wireless phone to the blonde before she could give her boyfriend a piece of her mind.

"Thanks." Shooting a glare at Harry before walking away, saying "This is Greengrass."

"You can probably change. That phone call is going to take a while, I have a feeling."

Letting out a sigh in relief, he got off the pedestal. "Who is it?"

"Her sister. She had questions about the bridesmaid dresses." She said with an eye roll. Harry smirked in reply. The closer the wedding got the more phone calls and owls Daphne received. With the wedding being in two months, Astoria needed everything to be done. Or at the very least, to vent about her soon to be Mother-In-Law.

"Can you order us some Thai?" With a nod of her head, Harry went to change into his clothes before venturing off to Daphne's office.

* * *

The week before Christmas, Harry felt like he hadn't seen his girlfriend in a long time. He understood that she was busy with the finishing touches to her walkway show, but he knew she needed a break from it all. Which lead to him planning the perfect date.

"Everything is all set, Harry." With the help of Tracey, he was able to accomplish everything he needed to make the date go the way he wanted.

"Thank you, Tracey, I greatly appreciate the help." He replied while tying his tie. "Make sure Daph is ready in ten minutes. I'll be at the door."

"Will do."

After fixing as much of his mess of hair that he could, Harry grabbed the bouquet of pink and white Magnolia flowers and appeared in front of Daphne's door. Knocking on the door softly, he smiled when he found Daphne on the other side.

She was wearing one of her designs, a little black dress that ended a few inches above her knees, hung off her shoulders and clung to her body. Her hair was loosely curled and brushed off to the side, showing her long slender neck Which in turn made Harry feel things in his lower stomach.

"Oh Harry, the flowers are amazing," Daphne said snapping Harry's thoughts out of canceling the date and landing in her bed. Her smile was bright knowing Harry remembered what he favorite flowers were. "I'll go put them in water."

With a swish and a flick, the flowers were in a vase sitting in the middle of the kitchen table and the couple was ready to start their date.

"So do I get to know what we are going to do on this date?" Daphne asked as Harry led her to their first destination of the night. He had been tight-lipped anytime she asked anything about the night. Even Tracey wouldn't spill anything. Something that didn't happen all that often.

Instead of giving her an answer, Harry told her to close her eyes as the feeling of apparition took over and they appeared behind the restaurant in an alley. The two walked around the building, Daphne's heart skipped when she realized what restaurant they were eating at. Maurizio's Restauranté was the very first restaurant that Daphne ever had when she came to New York the very first time Christmas break during fifth year. She tried to find the restaurant but they were closed. With no signs of reopening.

"Harry, how'd you?" Grabbing his arm from stopping him to go inside.

"I will tell you when we get inside," Harry said with a smirk and pulled her inside. Maurizio's looked like it never changed and she was transported back to her fifth year. The furnishing, the decor, everything was the same. The only thing that wasn't the same was no one was inside. It was just her and Harry with the staff.

"I need you to tell me how you did all this," Daphne said after they sat down in the center of the room and were left alone.

Reaching across the table, Harry took her hand in his. "I remembered from the first conversation we had about you coming to New York and you mentioned this restaurant. After we started dating, I was walking around saw the sign saying Grand Re-Opening. And here we are."

"But that doesn't explain why we are the only ones here. I heard of soft openings but only one couple?"

"Did you know that this place is owned by a nice magical family? And they have family that lives in Egland?" He asked taking a sip of his wine with a smirk on his face.

"They recognized you, didn't they?"

Nodding his head, he let out a heavy sigh "This was the first time I didn't mind using my fame."

Squeezing his hand softly, Daphne knew that he had never been a fan of the fame that came with being Harry Potter. She could tell even during their school years, and now that she truly knew how he felt. But the fact he used his fame for her, she felt honored.

* * *

If Daphne thought Harry only planned and used all the strings for dinner she was highly mistaken, especially when she saw the horse-drawn carriage. Something she had always wanted to do. A horse-drawn carriage in Central Park. After Harry put a warming charm on the two of them along with the blanket on their lap, they enjoyed the ride.

"Hey, it's snowing. Did you have something to do with that as well?" Daphne chuckled as she curled into Harry's side.

"I want to say yes. But I can't do weather charms."

"What? The Great Harry Potter can't do weather charms?!" The sarcasm rolled off Daphne's tongue, making Harry chuckle softly into her arm. "Maybe Draco was right!"

"Oh bite your tongue."

The couple enjoyed the carriage ride in complete comfortable silence. Just being wrapped around each other as they watched the scenic view go by, was all they needed.

Harry thought that this was all he needed, his girlfriend of three months in his new favorite city. There wasn't a mad man coming after him. No need to arrest any dark art supporter. He didn't have to hide out from the press when he just wanted a day to not be Harry Potter.

He never felt like this with Ginny, and he was thinking about marrying her. But he never could think of anything past asking her the big question.

Yet with Daphne, he already could and they hadn't been together for a year, a half of a year even. Meeting her in August, starting a relationship at the end of September. He couldn't believe this was his life. And he needed to make it permanent.

"I think I need to start apartment hunting." He felt Daphne lean off him, looking in her eyes he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "With how everything is going, I can't keep living in a hotel room. Something that was supposed to temporary."

"So your planning on staying in New York then."

"Of course. Did you still think me being here was temporary? Even with us dating?" The impassive look that Daphne's face was displaying, Harry was once again reminded of why she was called the Ice Queen at Hogwarts.

"I have never made it passed 3 months in a relationship. I don't do well with these types of things." She announced as she motioned between the two of them. "I told you I didn't date during school and I've just been so into getting my career on a path that I would just forget about the man I was seeing. And they would break up with me."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry didn't know what to say. He tipped the driver and helped her down. Instead of taking her hand, he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Did you think that I was going to break up with you because of you working so much?"

"I'm not good at this Harry. I don't know how to do this."

"Well, you've been fooling me. Daph, I don't want to break up with you. Do you think I would have planned this whole night because you have been working so hard for your company and getting ready for your sister's wedding? I just wanted you to take a break for a night."

"So you are planning on staying in New York because of me? Us?"

"Yes." Chucklingly softly, Harry pulled Daphne close to him. "I pinned for you for a month before we started dating. I'm not leaving New York anytime soon."

Intertwining her own fingers behind his head, Daphne gave him a quick kiss, before saying. "Well let's get you an apartment then."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Harry said holding a trey full of Daphne's favorite breakfast food. He loved when Daphne slept over at his apartment. She only did when she worked at her office. Which made Harry want to spoil her. Elfish tea was her drink of choice. Waffles, with fresh strawberries and raspberries, along with a side of sausage.

Moaning lightly as she sat up in what she called the world's comfiest bed. Harry had bought the softest bed he could find and even added a cushioning charm to it. His reasoning made sense to her when he explained his bed at the Dursley's and then finding anything he could sleep on when he was on the run during the war. Sometimes a cushioning charm wouldn't do the trick. No matter how strong he, Hermione or Ron cast the spell. "You didn't have to cook for me."

"I know." Setting the breakfast tray on her lap, he gave her a light kiss. "But I can spoil my girlfriend if I want too."

"Well if this is the treatment I get when spending the night, maybe I should stay the night every night."

"I certainly won't complain," Harry said as he climbed back into bed with Daphne. "Are all the dresses ready for the wedding?"

"Sure are. Including your suit." She said with a bright smile as he groaned softly. Harry, who didn't like to dress up often, convinced her that him wearing a suit would be much better than him wearing dress robes. Honestly, Harry didn't need to convince her that he should wear a suit instead. She liked him in a suit. And was never one to enjoy the stuffy dress robes herself, when she had to wear them as a child during stuffy pureblood events.

The two wanted to stay in their New York bubble for as long as they could. But with Astoria's wedding less than a month away, Daphne had to travel to England to help finalize the last of the wedding. And with Harry being her date, something that no one in England has become aware of, they knew it was going to cause a conniption with both their families. Let alone the opinions of the British wizarding community.

"Only two more days."

"Two more days."

* * *

With taking muggle transportation back to England, it gave Harry and Daphne more of an opportunity to finalize how they were going to break the news to everyone. And to keep their entrance back quiet. Going through the ministry to get a protect would have involved a leak. Something neither wanted to deal with the second they returned.

They were going to do everything together. Daphne was very stern with Harry on that front. The latter wanted to tell his friends alone, he didn't want Daphne hearing anything about her being a snake. And why he didn't tell them about her. But she wanted to be there to stand up for herself.

Which was the exact reason Harry said he wanted to be at the meeting of her parents. He didn't want them to think he was the man who the papers wrote about so freely. That he doesn't like to flaunt his fame.

Making it back to Grimmauld Place, Harry set their bags down and looked around. The last time he was in this house was when he was packing to New York. To get away from everything here. To get away from the press. To get away from his cheating girlfriend.

And now he was back with his new girlfriend who he loved, getting ready to see his friends and meet her family. He couldn't believe who fast things changed in just half a years.

"Do you think this is okay to meet your friends in? I didn't want to be overdressed." Daphne asked as she walked down the stairs after freshen herself up. Claiming that she had airplane smell. "But now I feel undressed."

Harry took a good look at her and smiled as his heart skipped in his chest. Anything Daphne wore, she looked like a goddess. From sweatpants to little black dresses. He loved her in everything. And right now in her slim blue jeans and white t-shirt made her look like a goddess. No matter how simple she claimed the outfit to be.

"You look amazing. Perfect even."

"You're just saying that." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a bright smile of her own.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Capturing her lips in a kiss, he popped them to the front door of Hermione and Ron Weasley's home.

Pulling away from the kiss, Daphne looked at her new surroundings. It was something she had to get used to being with Harry. He liked the excitement of her not knowing exactly where they were going. Normally she would be too. But now instead of a restaurant that Harry wanted her to try with him, she was standing in front of her boyfriend's best friend's house.

She watched as Harry knocked on the cottage door and waited for the door to open. Once she heard a click, she summoned all the courage she hoped Harry rubbed off on her when she was standing face to face with the Brightest Witch of her Age, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Harry?!" Daphne watched as her boyfriend got attacked by his best friend with the most audial hug she had ever seen. She had heard that Hermione's hugs where powerful. No one could understand how a petite woman could make strong men lose their breath. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Harry struggled to say, before adding. "Mione I'd like to be able to breathe."

Pulling away from their hug, Hermione looked at the second person standing at her doorstep. "Daphne Greengrass, correct?"

"Yes." Daphne wanted to keep her words short as she didn't want them to think that she was afraid of Harry's friends. Even though, honestly, she kinda is.

"It's good to see you again." The curly-haired witch said as she invited the two into her home. "Harry, can you take her to the sitting room? I am going to grab Ron quickly."

Before Harry could give his reply to Hermione, she disappeared into another room. Sighing, he directed Daphne to the sitting room. The couple sat on the couch and Daphne was quite happy when she realized Harry didn't let go of her hand when they sat. She was nervous and the more nervous she got, the more protective she would get her self-preservation.

"Everything is going to be okay," Harry whispered into her ear as his two friends walked into the sitting room. Squeezing her hand one more time, he stood up and hugged both Ron and Hermione. "I don't know if either of you remembers her, but this is Daphne Greengrass."

"I remember you, you always gave me a run for my money during school," Hermione said holding out her hand towards the blonde. "It's nice to meet you though."

"You as well," Daphne said connecting her own in her's. Smiling to herself when she heard Harry let out a small sigh in relief. One down and one more to go. Turning her attention to the tall redheaded male in the room. "You too, Ron."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop from a mile away as well as being able to cut the tension. Ron stared the girl his best friend brought back from America. He knew he was going to be stuck in a hard place when Ginny found out about Harry being back. And to top it all off with a different girl on his arm. But not just any girl, Daphne Greengrass. The Ice Queen. The girl that every boy wanted and none could get.

"Greengrass." He said quickly before turning to Harry and clapping his friend's back. "I missed you, man."

"Missed you too, Ron." Harry pulled Daphne onto the couch, keeping her close to him. While they may have gotten through the introductions smoothly, that doesn't mean the rest of this outing was going to go the same way. "How have you guys been?"

"Well, 'Mione here got a promotion. Now the new Deputy Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Youngest one yet." Ron said wrapping his arm around his blushing wife.

"That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed as Daphne nodded in agreement. "You'll be Minister of Magic in no time."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves quite yet," Hermione said smiling at the two boys before her smile dropped. "And enough about me, we need to know more about Daphne."

"Oh there's not much to know-" Daphne began to say as Harry cut her off

"Daph is a designer. Has her own clothing line, it is very popular. Technically our first date was at a club after one of her fashion shows."

Raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her boyfriend, "What do you mean first date? That was not our first date."

"It was the day I decided I was going to go after you. So in my mind, it was."

"You should have kissed me at the door then we wouldn't have had to wait two months."

"I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"Of course I did. I mean have you looked in a mirror?"

"I just got to New York, I wasn't ready."

Softening her look just slightly, Daphne gave him a peck on the lips before replying. "I know."

"Well, that was very entertaining," Ron said reminding the couple on the couch they weren't alone. Harry took a look at both his friends and the smile he already wore became brighter. Both Ron and Hermione shared the same amused look. And he hoped they could tell he was truly happy for what he thinks is the first time in his whole life.

"I'm going to make some tea." Hermione said standing up from her spot. She gave everyone a look but lingered on Daphne much longer than the two boys who have been in her life since they were eleven.

"I'll help," Daphne said following the other witch, knowing very well that was what she wanted. She stood in the kitchen as Hermione took down everything they needed to make the tea. Enjoying the fact, she did it the muggle way. Something Daphne herself started to catch herself doing when she was at Harry's. And knowing that it was time for her and Hermione to talk. "I'm going to be frank. You weren't expecting Harry to come back to New York with anybody. Let alone me."

"No, you weren't." Turning her attention to the blonde, Hermione stood straight and tall. Reminding Daphne exactly who she is. "I honestly thought Harry was going to come back right away and forgive Ginny. Not that I wanted him too." Hermione added when she saw Daphne about to interrupt her. "But the longer it took him to come back, the more I knew he was truly wanting to move on. And I just didn't think that he would come back with a woman. Let alone you."

"Trust me if I was in your shoes, I would have thought the same thing. Hell, Harry didn't even tell me why he left England until my sister wrote me a letter telling me all the gossip. I figured he would tell me when he was ready." Filling up the kettle with water before setting it on the stove. "We're good together and I really hope you see that."

Looking out in the living room, smiling to herself as she watched Harry and Ron joke around as they did in the Gryffindor common room. Normally she could count on one hand how many times Harry's smile reached his eyes and now she had to add another hand. "Harry's happy isn't he?"

"He tells me all the time how happy he is," Daphne said standing next to Hermione watching the two men. "And I may have not talked to you three at Hogwarts but it didn't take much to realize that Harry wasn't exactly the happiest person there."

"Very true." Hearing the kettle go off, Hermione looked once more at the girl her best friend brought home. "If you make him happy that's all that matters."


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry that this update took so long. I would write something, get rid of it, and repeat anytime I opened my laptop. But I do have the next chapter finished as well so hopefully I will be updating on a normal basis. Not like you know, months. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9-

"We said that we were going to do everything together," Harry said as he stood next to the fireplace at Grimmauld Place staring at his girlfriend who was ready to leave. Daphne was already dressed for the day unlike Harry, who was still in his pajamas.

"I know and we are still going to dinner at my parents together. But I have to tell Astoria before they know. And I have to do it alone. It's for her dress fitting anyway, at Malfoy Manor." She said with a knowing look on her face. Harry hadn't stepped foot into Malfoy Manor since the night they were captured during the war. And while the wedding was going to be held at the Manor, she didn't think Harry was ready to step into the house just quiet yet.

Sighing softly defeated, he gave her a soft kiss. "Alright well have fun."

"Dealing with Narcissa isn't what I would call fun," Daphne replied as she grabbed a handful of powder. "If it makes you feel better, there is a slight chance Astoria will want to meet you before dinner."

"Is this you telling me to clean myself and the house while your away."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Potter." And the last thing Harry saw of his girlfriend was a knowing smirk.

* * *

"Daphne!" Was screamed the second the blonde stepped through the fireplace. Before she could reply anything, her sister's arms were wrapped around her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Tori." The two sisters held onto each other tightly. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other in person. The last time they saw each other was right after Astoria and Draco became engaged.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you are here," Astoria said looking around the room to make sure they were alone. "She has been driving me insane."

Smiling softly at her little sister, "Well I am here now to help block some of that. Let's go to the dressing room."

The two sisters walked the halls of Malfoy Manor to Astoria's suite. After the news of the engagement, Narcissa made sure that the future daughter in law would feel welcome in her room. The suite looked nothing like the rest of the manor. Everything still looked dark and dreary in the main parts of the home. But in Astoria's everything was light. There were silver and golden accents on the cherry wood furniture. The bed was all Ravenclaw blue and white, to make Astoria feel like she wasn't in the house full of Slytherins.

"This room in gorgeous." Daphne exclaimed as she looked around the room before hanging up the dress. "Are you and Draco going to move in here when you get married?"

"We honestly haven't decided where we want to live after we get married. I know Draco doesn't want his mum to feel lonely in this big house. But I don't know if I could live here. Unless the rest of the house looked like this room."

"Why don't you tell Draco that?"

"I don't want to step on any toes. I'm not a Malfoy."

Giving her a pointed look, "Yet. You need to tell Draco how you feel about this. You're going to be husband and wife."

"I know, I know." Looking at the dress in it's fullest, she couldn't believe that Daphne was able to make her dream dress a reality. She opted to have a traditional muggle wedding dress then wizarding bridal robes. Partially to see the kind of reaction her future mother in law would have. It was a pure white ball gown with off the shoulder neckline. And if the light hit the skirt just right you could see the tulle begin to sparkle.

"Simple and understated. Just like you." Daphne said as the sisters stared at the dress. "Wanna try it on?"

* * *

Astoria stared at herself in the mirror as Daphne hemmed the length of her dress, she began to realize her sister seemed happy. Don't get her wrong, Daphne had never been an unhappy child while they were growing up. She was just more serious than most. The nickname given to her at Hogwarts was very well fitted, no matter how the circumstance on how the nickname came about. She was always a little icy. But never to her or their parents.

The many times the girls had to step foot into the Malfoy Manor for galas the Malfoy's would throw, Daphne never once cracked a smile. But now a light smile has yet to fully leave her sister's lips. Maybe it was because they were adjusting Astoria's very muggle wedding dress in a home that once housed the Dark Lord. Or it was something else.

"Daph, how's New York been? Meet anyone new?"

Not looking up from her work, Daphne replied. "I meet new people every day, Tori."

"That's not what I meant. I meant to ask did you meet a new man?"

"Yes."

"Gods, really?! Oh, Daph I am so happy for you! Is he coming to the wedding? I will make sure he has a spot at a table. Is he a wizard or a muggle? Oh, this is exciting. Tell me everything." Astoria said as she began to move around far too much of Daphne to finish. "We will of course have to go on a double date."

"Tor, stay still for like five more minutes and so I can finish your hemming and then we can talk about my love life. Deal?" Taking her sister's silence and statue abilities to mean deal, Daphne quickly finished the adjustments. "Alright. Go change and we will talk about it."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Astoria repositioned herself on the couch, "You saw him at a cafe, decided to talk to him. He snuck into your fashion week tent. You two started hanging out just as friends. You met a different guy. Harry got jealous. I wrote you the letter saying that he and Weasley broke up and you went to find him cutting your date with the other guy short and you've been together ever since?"

"That's the story." Daphne said with a small smile on her face as she took a sip of her tea.

"I can not believe you are dating Harry Potter. That is just unbelievable. Have you told mum and dad yet?"

"No, and I need you to be there when I tell them. Harry is coming with. He was actually mad at me for not bringing him with me to tell you." Daphne said holding on to her sister's hand with a pleading expression on her face. "You know how mum and dad get."

"I do. But before I tag along on that dinner. I need to meet Harry first."

* * *

Harry just sat down when the fireplace came back to life. A smile graced his face when he watched his girlfriend step out. As he stood up to greet Daphne, he watched the fireplace light up again and a brunette stepped out of the fireplace.

He took in the young woman who just entered his house, and he realized right away that she was Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of his girlfriend. The sisters didn't look anything like the other, expect for the eyes. Daphne was blonde and tall while Astoria was brunette and on the shorter side.

"Harry Potter, I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you." Astoria could see the genuine in his green eyes. Which really were as green as the gossip tabloids and the girls of Hogwarts said.

"I heard I'm the reason you are with my sister."

She watched as he looked at her sister with the same loving look Draco would give her. "I think you just gave Daph the push she needed to figure out her feelings."

"She is a little stubborn isn't she?"

"Alright while you two continue talking about me, I am going to make us some tea," Daphne said giving them her most impassive Ice Queen look she could muster, even though she was filling with nerves on the inside. Sure when she met Hermione and Ron everything went smashing. But with her family everything seemed different. It would be the first time she will be bringing a man home to meet everyone. Something she didn't think she would ever do.

And she didn't even want to think about what will happen when the rest of the Weasley family find out about her and Harry. Or even the community.

When she heard the kettle go off, Daphne shook away any negative thoughts before they could become anything she could think about. Harry warned her that once their relationship became open to the rest of the community, everyone will have their opinion. And there is no telling how many will be on their side.

But Daphne told Harry and herself, all that matters is their relationship and their family. And when she walked back into the drawing room, Astoria and Harry were laughing with each other. Letting Daphne know that everything was going to be fine.

"Daph, you defiantly picked a good one. Harry is just telling me all your adventures in New York." Astoria said as she gracefully picked up the cup of tea. Daphne always marveled at the grace Astoria hold. When they were younger Daphne always had to over think during the pureblood gatherings their parents dragged them too. Which in turn made her look like a klutz next to her younger sister. And when she announced she was going to be the next Mrs. Malfoy, Daphne thought no one else could rival Narcissa Malfoy like Astoria.

"I discovered on our second meeting that your life could never be boring with Harry Potter around." Daphne said patting her boyfriend's knee, as he exclaimed a 'Hey!'. "You know it's true honey."

"Yeah," Harry said deflating as he took a small sip of the tea before almost spitting it back into the cup. "I don't know why I try to drink tea."

Astoria smiled as she watched her sister with her boyfriend. If anyone decided to be happy it was Daphne. And she was going to do everything in her power to make sure she stays happy."Well, I have to go." Stepping into the fireplace, she looked back at the couple. "When is dinner with mother and father? I need to tell Draco."

"Tomorrow night." Daphne replied to her sister.

"Oh I forgot about Malfoy." Was the last thing Astoria heard before she disappeared into the flames.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe I have to spend the evening with Malfoy." Harry said as he fixed his tie in the mirror. He was happy that Daphne's parents were much more open to muggle fashion as Harry was not a fan of dress robes. If he had to meet the Greengrass' and deal with Malfoy, he wanted to be dressed in something he was comfortable in. And he never knew that being in a suit would something he considered comfortable. "As if meeting your parent's isn't enough."

"Astoria promised me that Draco will be on his best behavior. Besides he's going to be with his soon to be in laws. He doesn't want to have them dislike him a couple weeks before the wedding."

Harry's eyes widened as he turned to face his girlfriend. "When we get married, I am going to have Draco Malfoy as my brother in law."

Daphne's face stayed passive when she heard Harry mention marriage but inside she felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't said I love you to him yet, even though he had told her multiple times. Daphne didn't think that she really needed too. She knew how she felt and she showed Harry by doing things for him. Not because she needed too, because she wanted too. And Harry hadn't said anything about her not saying those three little words.

"Married huh?"

"Well I know neither of us are in this relationship to just past the time. And I love you in a way I have never felt before." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body. "So yes, married."

Playing with the hair on the nape of his neck signaling that he needed a haircut soon, she nodded her head. "Well I think I'll be okay with that."

"Good."

Their kiss was soft and meaningful. Both expressing their love for one another.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

"If I can face Voldemort, I can face your family." Harry said to hopefully help encourage Daphne, before landing a soft kiss on her forehead. While their outing to see Hermione and Ron went well, they both knew that it was only the start. The second they told the rest of the Weasley's that Harry was back, who knows what was going to happen. And that was only his side of things.

Now they had to see how Daphne's side was going to take the news. Along with dealing the preparations for Astoria's wedding to Malfoy.

Hearing a clear of a throat, Daphne turned to face her parents, Astoria and Draco.

"Mum and dad!" The blonde exclaimed as she saw her parents. There were only a few people that she didn't need to show her Ice Queen persona. Her parents had never seen the persona. The only family member that had was Astoria, yet it was never directed towards her. Tracey was the next and finally Harry. Draco still received the looks but they weren't as icy as they once were.

After the hugs and smiles, Harry watched the Greengrass' face turn serious when they caught him. While Harry wanted to shove himself into his pants pocket, he knew he had to stand tall and be the Harry Potter they all read about. Even though that wasn't the true Harry Potter.

"Mr and Mrs. Greengrass it's nice to finally meet you." Harry said as he stood next to Daphne. "Daph has told me all about you and the travels you've been on."

Both parents shook Harry's hand with confused looks on their faces. The last they heard of Harry Potter was the article in the Daily Prophet where Ginny Weasley cheated on him. And wondered where he disappeared too. Not that it was actual news, but anything that happened to Harry Potter was written for the whole world to know.

And now they found him with their eldest daughter who had been living in America. And the looks of it they were clearly together.

"Mr. Potter." Cyrus Greengrass greeted as he gave his daughter a look. Wondering why his daughter didn't tell him before they appeared. While Astoria was an open book, Daphne kept most things to herself. The difference between the two sisters.

"Please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm back at Hogwarts getting into trouble." The dark haired wizard said as Daphne pulled him down on the couch.

Nodding his head in response as his wife did the same. "Well then Harry, I was just wondering how this happened? Daphne doesn't share much about her personal life."

Harry mentioned everything that had happened after they met at the Blackberry Cafe. From Harry showing up from to Daphne's fashion show to Daphne leaving her date with Trey to find him. "I know you are thinking that I am rushing into a relationship with Daphne after everything that happened with Ginny Weasley. Being with Daph has made me the happiest I've ever been."

"Good to hear." Astrid Greengrass said as she looked directly at Harry. The moment he saw Daphne's parents he knew exactly where Daphne got her looks. She was the spitting image of her mother. Astrid Greengrass had golden blonde hair that rested right below her shoulders along with the icy blue eyes that would stare into your soul. While he knew that looks weren't everything, he was still happy that Daphne would stay beautiful if they spent the rest of their life together.

"This is the very first time Daphne has ever brought a man home. And even though you are the Savior of the Wizarding World, I am going to tell you the same thing that I told Draco. I am not going to completely trust that your relationship is stable until there is a ring on both of your fingers."

Taking Daphne's smaller hand into his larger without loosing eye contact with Astrid. Their fingers intertwined as he responded. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Why do I feel like Potter got off easy compared to me?" Draco asked seriously as he looked at his soon to be mother in law.

"Because everything comes easy to me, remember Malfoy?" Harry replied with a small smirk resting on his lips. Remembering one of the many, what you could call conversations, they had during their years at Hogwarts.

"Now boys do not make me rethink your relationships with my daughters." Astrid warned in a jokingly way.

After taking a sip of his wine, Cyrus decided to join in with his wife. "Oh love, let the boys have their fun. Soon they will be brothers."

Even though Harry had this revelation earlier in the day, he still choke on his wine and luckily he wasn't alone with Draco doing the same. It was different hearing it coming from the father of his girlfriend. The father he just met.

Harry looked over at the tall dark haired man at the front of the table. His eyes even though they weren't icy blue like Daphne's, he could still feel the serious look Cyrus was giving him.

"But now that we are on that subject. If you two do decide to get married what will you do for work? From the papers it seems as if you left your position at the Ministry."

Nodding his head, Harry felt Daphne squeeze his hand before he answered to the man in front of him. "I took a leave. I didn't fully quit the Aurors. So I still have a position and even if I did fully quit, I am sure they would take me back in a heart beat."

"Being who you are, I'm assuming?"

"Something like that." He mumbled with a sour look on his face as he took a sip of his water. Making everyone at that table give the Savior of their world questionable looks. Harry noticed them and he wanted, needed, to explain. But he didn't know where or how to begin. "Honestly Daph and I, when we get married, we wouldn't have to work with the vault I have sitting in Gringotts. Hell, even our great great great grandchildren wouldn't either. So you don't need to worry if your daughter will be well taken care for."

"Which is something I have been doing myself for the past few years, if you hadn't noticed father." Daphne said raising an eyebrow at her father to give him one of her own Ice Queen looks.

"Daphne I am not worried about the money you two will have. I am more worried, now, about the fame Mr. Potter has. Clearly he isn't a too big a fan of it."

"I'm not, never have been." Green eyes meet grey when Draco looked up from his plate. "Even though people thought I got into trouble just for attention."

Before Draco could respond, Cyrus made sure he stayed in control of the conversation. His eldest daughter who never batted an eye at any boy in her life brought home the most famous in their world, he had to make sure she was going to be taken care of. Mainly for her safety.

"Yes I do believe I remember a few of the headlines the Prophet published. You are still in some of those headlines. Especially right now, since no one knows where you went."

"I am well aware of that, sir. But if it would make you feel more comfortable, I have a friend who works for the Prophet who will gladly write an article about everything that has happened from my point of view."

"I worry about a lot of things, Harry. But yes putting a statement out there would be beneficial for my daughter's name. I don't want her to get dragged through the mud because someone is jealous."

"Believe me I do not want that to happen either. I will write an owl to Paraviti the second we get home."

Nodding her head in agreement, Daphne put in her two cents. "And we also don't need my and Harry's relationship overshadowing Astoria and Draco's. Its their big day, not ours."

"Yet." Astoria said wiggling her eyebrows at her sister and her boyfriend. Who the latter was trying to hold in his laughter, while the former was giving her a glare.

"Astoria, please be serious." Astrid said giving her daughter a soft glare, the one that always frightened her daughters when they were children. But now with her daughters grown and getting into serious relationships, the look didn't do what she wanted it to do.

Shaking her head, Astoria felt Draco place his hand on her thigh. "Mum, dad, no matter what precautions you put out, people are still going to gossip and say things about Daphne and Harry's relationship. Just like they did to me and Draco. What they are still doing."

"This situation is different."

"It is going to be different." Draco cut into the conversation. "Its not just a reformed Death Eater getting married. This is about Harry Potter and his break up with Ginny Weasley who people are just now finding out about. This is going to be much worse."

Shocked that Malfoy was even giving his two cents, and that he actually agreed with him, Harry added on, "I love the Weasleys they are family to me, but the public loves them as well. I can't just smear Ginny, even if she cheated on me. The statement will help, but Daphne and I will have to deal with the backlash we will get from it."

"We are prepared for this." Daphne said looking at both her parents, "Harry wouldn't have come with me to this wedding if we weren't prepared. We will just being giving our side of the story and the public will think whatever they want to think."

"I'm glad you two have thought of this." Cyrus replied with a curt nod. With the buisness side of the evening done, and the answers he wanted were satisifying, he stood up and looked at his daughter's gentleman callers. "Now boy I have some fascinating muggle cigars that I bought from Cuba, if you would like to join me in my study as the women would probably start talking about what needs to be done for the wedding."

* * *

"Now Harry I don't want you to think that I was giving off the impression that I don't want you to be dating my daughter." Cyrus said after the men sat in silence smoking their cigars. "It's just Daphne never brought a boy home during Hogwarts. And the first time she does.."

"It's me." Harry said finishing Cryus' thought. "I really do understand where you are coming from. And I know you had to deal with the same thing with Malfoy and Astoria. Trust me I will take care of the press. I have some friends in very high positions within the Ministry."

"I know, but I'm not talking about the press right now. I am wondering what your intentions are with my daughter."

Harry glanced over at the blonde who was hiding his smirk behind his cigar as he watched his soon to be father in law questioning his school nemesis.

Flicking the ashes off his cigar, giving him time to think about what he wanted to say. "I love her. She's the most important person in my life. The only way I don't see me marrying her is if she decides she is tired of me. I will even let her ask me if it comes down to it."

"If the day ever comes that you will be proposing to my daughter, you have my blessing."


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny Weasley was having a wonderful morning at her flat, located in Downtown London. She woke up in the arms of Dean after their celebration of her win with the Holyhead Harpies. They made breakfast together while watching the snowfall. And she received the best news when Ron told her that Harry was back in town. She could now win him back by convincing him that they are meant to be. Even if that would mean she would lose Dean.

At least temporarily. A girl has to have some fun, after all. She would have to be much more careful this time around.

"Gin, the Daily Prophet is here," Dean announced, holding the newspaper, which she was sure it would have an article about her game-winning score even though the other team caught the snitch. The teams were tied, and her goal was what put the team over.

Before she could tear into the paper to find the article all about her, she froze in horror when she saw Daphne Greengrass wrapped in the arms of Harry Potter. And the wonderful morning she was having was no more.

On top of the article showed a picture of the two slowly kissing each other, smiles growing on their faces. The two looked very much in love, and Ginny did not like that at all.

**_Harry Potter Returns and Found Love Once Again. _**

**_By: Parvati Patil _**

_Harry Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley with a beautiful blonde on his arm. And the blonde was none other than Daphne Greengrass. With being an old housemate with the famous Boy Who Lived, I asked if I could interview, knowing very well everyone would like to see how the two got together. And for the luck for you, lovely readers. The couple said, yes!_

_The two ran into one another at café in New York City; Harry was surprised to see anyone from England since that was the one place he was trying to forget about after the horrid break up with Ginny Weasley, where he found her in bed with another man. _

_Harry wasn't looking for love when he found Daphne, but with Daphne being who she is, it is hard not to fall for her. Daphne Greengrass is the oldest of the Greengrass daughters. After finishing her education at Hogwarts, second in her class, flowing, of course, Hermione Granger, Daphne moved to New York to become a fashion designer. Something she became most successful. _

_Harry and Daphne didn't become a couple until after he told her the reason why he left England. Daphne had thought it was to get a break from being him. While that was part of it, it was not the main reason, which we all know. Daphne didn't find out from Harry at first until her younger sister, Astoria, who is getting married at the end of the month, sent her the semi-annual letter filling her sister in on the goings in the community. Once Daphne read the words, Ginny Weasley cheated on Harry Potter; she wanted to be there for her friend. _

_When Daphne showed up at Harry's hotel room, instead of being on her date with another man, she too realized she had romantic feelings for Harry. The two talked all night about his break up and how Daphne helped him recover and realize that he deserved better than the treatment he got from Weasley. _

_And boy, does he get treated much better by Daphne Greengrass. _

_After spending less than an hour with the couple, you could tell they are very much in love and happy. While most thought Harry and Ginny were the reincarnations of James and Lily Potter, I think otherwise. Even though Daphne doesn't have red hair like Lily Potter, she does have the same heart, soul, and mind. Which in the end, is truly what matters the most. _

_I hope nothing but the best for this couple and wish them well. And I also hope no one tries to stand in this couple's way. _

"I can't believe it," Ginny whispered before slamming the paper down on the kitchen table. "She made me look like the villain!"

Walking over to his girlfriend, Dean asked what he thought was going to be a simple question. "What's going on, love?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. He found another woman!"

"Ah," looking down at the paper, "Harry's back."

Ignoring Dean, Ginny went on venting. "He wasn't supposed to move on! He was supposed to pine for me, wishing he could still be with me. I was hoping he wanted to still be with me. I should have a ring on my finger and a wedding to be planning. But he took far too long. And now he's with some other woman. A Slytherin? One of the most beautiful girls from Hogwarts! NO! This is not happening!"

Dean didn't know what to do or say. He knew he was always going to be the second choice to Ginny when it came to Harry Potter, and he was okay with that. He's in love with her.

While their relationship started rocky with her family and the public, which, to be honest, it is still rocky on both accounts. He still believes they made the right choice. Even though they could have gone about it in a much different way, Dean made a vow to himself to never have Hermione Granger angry at him because of Harry ever again.

"Gin, there is nothing to fix. We are happy, and he's happy," Dean said, pulling Ginny out of her rant. Holding her close, he took a small whiff of her hair. Still cinnamon, broom wax, and grass. Just like in sixth year. "We are happy, right?"

"Of course. It just threw me off guard is all."

Dean might have nodded along in agreement, but he noticed a small glimpse of jealousy in Ginny's eyes.

* * *

On the other side of London, Harry sat at the dining table with a cup of steaming hot coffee, and the Daily Prophet opened to the article about him and Daphne. As he read the article, he realized it was the first time he was excited to learn something about him in the paper.

"Parvati is an excellent writer," Daphne mentioned as she read the article over Harry's shoulder. "Much better than Skeeter."

"You have no idea," He mumbled, as he closed the paper before pulling Daphne onto his lap. "So, what any plans for the wedding with Astoria and your mum today?"

Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile, "No, I am all yours."

"Good." Capturing her lips with his ina hungry kiss.

Ever since they arrived in England, they had been so worried about how everyone was going to take the news about their relationship. And now they could just be themselves again — something the two most desperately wanted.

"Oh, Merlin! I am so sorry!" Ron exclaimed when he saw the state of his best mate and his girlfriend. Hair was disheveled, shirts were thrown around the kitchen, and the lap Daphne was on turned into the table with Harry on top of her.

The two quickly scrambled around the kitchen to make themselves look presentable.

"Is this payback for all the times you walked in on Hermione and me?" Ron asked with his back to the couple. Red-faced and all.

Snorting loudly, Harry also mentioned, "Don't forget all times with Lavender."

"Are you good yet?" Ron asked, his face even redder than before. "I need to talk to both of you, and I don't think you want me to see Daphne in any other state then clothed."

"Because you gave me that privilege with 'Mione," Harry laughed as he finished buttoning up his shirt, he glanced over at Daphne who was running her fingers threw her hair, fully dressed. "Alright, we're presentable."

Turning around, Ron sighed in relief when he saw the fully dressed couple. "Remind me to call before I just show up."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Daphne said with a smirk on her lips as she poured the coffee into a mug for Ron.

Taking the mug, Ron noticed the discarded paper on the floor. "So I saw the article, I mean the whole world saw the article. Have you gotten any owls yet?"

"Not that we have noticed," Harry said, winking at Daphne, making Ron blush for the third time since he's been here.

"Okay, uh, well," Ron stammered, making the couple stop joking around and pay complete attention the redheaded man standing in their kitchen. "Mum, uh, she read—read the article and well shewantstomeetdaphne."

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Please repeat that?" Daphne added with the same look on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Ron repeated what he said much slower. "Mum wants to meet Daphne."

Daphne stood up taller, digesting the news that Molly Weasley wants to meet her. The girl who is dating her surrogate son. "When?"

"Tomorrow. At brunch."

"Tomorrow's Sunday."

"I know. I tried to talk mum out of it."

"That means _she_ will be there."

"Once again, I tried to talk her out of it. Hell, I sent 'Mione to the Burrow to talk her out of it, and even she failed."

"Why do I feel like I am missing something?" Daphne asked, looking between the two friends.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Sunday's are the day that _all_ the Weasley's get together." Harry said, turning his complete attention to Daphne.

"Okay, I have to meet your whole surrogate family. I don't see what—" Daphne stopped herself and put two and two together. Why would Hermione and Ron try to talk Molly Weasley out of meeting her the day everyone got together. "Weaslette is going to be there. isn't she?"

"Yes, and I would refrain from calling her Weaslette," Harry said, noticing the anger growing in his girlfriend's eyes. "Or any other name that is coming to your mind."

"Why are you protecting her?"

"I'm not. I don't want the only family I have ever known to hate you because you are attacking one of their own. Obviously, the same names you are thinking are the names I'm thinking."

"It's what all us Weasleys are thinking," Ron bitterly interjected when he thought about how his sister and best mate's relationship ended. It was his chance to have Harry like a brother, by law. And his sister took that away from him by hurting him in the worse way. "Mum honestly wants to meet you. And she knows you are only in town for your sister's wedding. She just figured it was the only time, which is why she won't budge."

Nodding her head slowly, Daphne looked at her boyfriend. "You want me to meet them, don't you? You always talk about them, and I should meet your family."

"I only want you to meet them if you are comfortable with everything. Including the fact Ginny will be there."

"Okay," Taking a deep breath, Daphne turned to Ron. "Go tell your mum; we will be there."


	12. Chapter 12

Daphne stood at the top of the hill, looking at the wizarding home that appeared before her. Harry stood beside her, giving her hand a soft squeeze, reminding her that he was here for her. Letting her take all the time she needed before walking into a house full of lions.

The Burrow looked as if it would fall over any second, and Daphne wished it would, only for her to avoid the people inside. But she knew that it was held together with the strongest magic. Making it more stable than the skyscraper she called home back in New York.

Her body filled with anxiety in what today might bring. Sunday, the day of the Weasley Brunch. The day Harry was going to see his family, he hadn't seen or talked too since he went to New York. And the day Daphne was going to meet the family that, she assumed, didn't want her to be in Harry's life.

While she knew that Hermione and Ron approved of her in Harry's life, something the former told her the day they met her and after when Hermione took her out to for lunch to get to know her better.

_"You make Harry happy. In the end, that's all that everyone wants." _

Daphne kept those words on replay in her mind as they walked down the hill to the front door. The closer she got, the clearer the joyful sounds of laughter inside from the large family. The very large family. The large family that almost had Harry as a son or brother in law.

She thought she was walking to her death—emotional, mental, and physical end.

"Harry. We-we can do this, right?"

She watched as Harry took a deep breath gathering all his Gryffindor courage before squeezing her hand softly, "I hope so. All that matters is we have each other."

They gave each other a soft, gentle kiss before Harry knocked on the door.

"Last chance to run," Daphne muttered as Harry pulled her closer to him. Almost as if he was trying to channel some of his courage to her. And she took every ounce. Somehow she was going to make it out alive, with some of her and Harry's self-preservation.

Of course, she weighed all the possible outcomes of what could happen after meeting the Weasleys'. But those were worst-case scenarios. She didn't know what was going to happen once they step foot into the Burrow.

"Harry! Daph!" Daphne gave her newfound friend a hug and smile after Harry. Hermione promised to be the one to open the door, ease her into the new environment. "Don't worry. Ginny isn't here yet."

The couple let out a breathe neither knew they were holding, which in turn made Hermione let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you 'Mione," Harry said with a small smile before turning to Daphne, "Are you ready, or do you still need to plan out the next ten steps?"

Daphne captured his lips in hers, the kiss was short, but those two seconds meant everything to them, her. They were a united front, and she didn't need plans to get out of here alive. "I am ready."

As the couple followed Hermione, Daphne took the chance to look around the house. She could see the similarities of her childhood home and this house. You could feel the magic flowing around, giving you a tight, comforting hug.

Honestly, the only difference she could see between this wizard home and her own was the fact she was raised in a manor. But there was a part of her that wished she could have been raised here. Because at least here she would've had more than just a sister and traveling parents.

"Oh, Harry, my sweet boy," Molly Weasley exclaimed when she saw the messy black hair of her surrogate son. Tears began to fill her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the man. "I am so happy you're back."

"It's good to see you, Molly," Harry said quietly, hoping to keep his emotions in check. Worried wasn't even a feeling Harry thought he would ever over feel after the war. But when he discovered the truth about his and Ginny's relationship, he thought the Weasleys', Molly primarily, would side with the only daughter. It turned out he was wrong.

Molly turned her attention to the blonde woman that kept her distance from the embrace. She knew who Daphne Greengrass was. The eldest of the Greengrass daughters, who always kept to herself. Fred and George mentioned she was the only Slytherin they didn't pull a personal prank on. Something that Molly saw as a glowing reference of her character.

"Daphne, it is very nice to meet you." The older witch held out her hand towards the younger witch.

"You as well, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly, dear. Mrs. Weasley makes me feel like an old woman." She gave the girl a soft smile before releasing her hand. "Now, you two head into the living room, lunch will be served whenever one is here."

"Would you like any help in the kitchen?" Daphne asked before Harry could pull her away.

"No, the hard part is over. Thank you, though, my dear." And with that, Harry won, and she followed her boyfriend further into the house where the rest of the red-headed family was seated.

She watched as Harry hugged every one of the family members. The sons, the wives, the children. She couldn't believe that a family this large would continue to have get-togethers every Sunday. Her family could barely handle having a goodbye dinner before sending the two daughters to Hogwarts.

Daphne never complained about her parents or her childhood, seeing as others had much worse, she sometimes wished her parents didn't make their job first priority. But, instead did so with their daughters.

"Everyone this is Daphne," Harry said, pulling her closer to his side, as he pointed out each one introducing them to her.

"Hi, everyone." She gave them all a small wave from her comfort spot under Harry's arm.

"Greengrass, correct?" Bill Weasley asked with his arm wrapped around his beautiful wife's shoulders. "I have worked with your father and mother in the past."

Nodding her head in remembrance, her father was always impressed when he worked with the eldest of the Weasley children. "Yes, my father has mentioned that. Always says you do good work when he comes to you with an artifact."

"Glad to hear." He said with a small smile on his face. "I've heard your little sister is getting married?"

"She is to Draco Malfoy. I have no idea what she sees in him, but Tori is in love and happy. If my sister is happy, well, to me, that is all that matters."

"And someone being happy with Malfoy still astounds me since I found out about the wedding," Ron commented as Hermione slapped Ron on the back of the head.

Daphne was grateful for the ice break as the rest of the Weasleys began to talk to one another, taking all the tension off of herself. She kept herself close to Harry as he spoke with George about the joke shop. She was only commenting when spoken to.

Eventually, she was pulled away from Harry by Hermione to talk with the rest of the girls. Daphne was nervous when she realized that they all knew Harry longer than she did. Sure she went to school with her boyfriend, but they didn't say anything to each other except for maybe a handful of words during those six years.

Hermione helped to make sure the conversation stays light and smooth with Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey. They talked about Victoria, Bill, and Fleur's daughter, and how she was discovering new things. They talked about how Audrey and Percy trying for a baby, now that they both felt comfortable in their careers. And the planning of Angelina and George's wedding.

"I can't find a wedding dress that I like." Angelina groaned, "I want something more muggle. George and I are far from being traditional. We are already having the wedding here at the Burrow, but I don't want my wedding to be exactly like Fleur or Audrey's. No offense, girls."

"Oh, none taken," Audrey said, waving off her soon to be sister in law. "We completely understand. Every bride wants their wedding to be different, special. Whatever you need, we will help you."

"I designed Astoria's dress after she couldn't find what she wanted," Daphne said, shifting in her seat when all the girls turned their attention to her. "I could draw something up if you would like."

"Oh, Merlin, could you?" Angelina asked, her brown eyes full of hope. "That would be amazing!"

Pulling out a sketch pad from her bag, the one thing that could never leave the house without her. Never knowing when inspiration would come. Daphne looked at the future bride, "Alright, explain your perfect dress to me." As she was drawing, she glanced up and made eye contact with Harry. All her worries that she was suppressing went away when she saw his carefree smile.

But that carefree smile didn't last long when she watched his green eyes focus on something, someone else. Ginny Weasley had entered the Burrow. And everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Let the games begin," Daphne mumbled, handing Angelina the mostly drawn wedding dress before making her way towards Harry. Once she reached Harry, Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to eat. Harry squeezed her hand as they walked to the kitchen.

As the family sat down for brunch, the only thing you could hear was the scratching of the kitchen utensils, pilling the food up on everyone's plates. Daphne looked around the table, the once comfortable feeling she felt when she walked into the home was now gone. She knew that they all opinions of Harry and Ginny's break up. And while they have all been kind to her, she didn't know if their tunes would change now that one of their own was here.

Self-preservation was always the first thing that came to her mind. It was how she created the Ice Queen persona at Hogwarts. Not believing in blood supremacy and being in Slytherin meant self-preservation. Distancing herself from her housemates and even the other students was what she needed to do at the time.

But now, she had a boyfriend and was starting to make friends with her boyfriend's friends. The only problem was she had to deal with the ex-girlfriend of her boyfriend. And with the death glares, she was receiving, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"I saw the article about the two of you." All heads turned to Ginny, but she paid no attention to her family. She was just keeping her brown eyes on the couple down the table. "Surprising since you don't like having your face in the paper, Harry."

"Ginny, don't start. Can't we just enjoy this meal that your mum made?" Harry pleaded. Usually, his green eyes were easy to read, but now they were filled with so much emotion no one knew what he was feeling.

"Yes, please, this was supposed to be a nice brunch," Molly said, looking directly at Ginny. "No drama, please."

"If you wanted no drama, then maybe you shouldn't have invited anyone. Only family." Responding to her mother, but her eyes still on Harry and Daphne.

"I have been apart of this family since I was eleven years old. I am family." Harry spat, with a smirk resting on his face when he saw the Weasley siblings nodding their heads in agreement. "Everything was going fantastic until you showed up. So maybe you're the who shouldn't have been invited."

Fury took over when she realized everyone in her family was siding with Harry, "Some kind of family you are. Siding with my ex and not your daughter, your sister."

Before any Weasleys could make a statement, Daphne stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "Oh, that's enough! Do you think you're the victim?! You are the one that cheated! No one ever sides with the cheater, only other cheaters! And clearly, that is no one in your family!"

"You don't know anything."

Daphne chuckled softly under her breath at Ginny's stubbornness. The most common Gryffindor trait. Before she said anything else to the redhead, she transformed her face as she wore it during school. The Ice Queen has arrived, "Oh, I know everything. I know how Harry had been working his arse off finishing the war. How he made sure everyone was safe before he even checked in on himself. And I know how he found you in bed with another man, who surprisingly enough isn't here. Got sick of him already? Or did he leave you because he realized you aren't worth the trouble?"

"Aren't any of you going to say something to her?" Ginny cried, looking at her family, not a one was making eye contact with the youngest Weasley. "Do all of you think the same thing she does? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Ginevra, of course, we still love you," Molly stated, pulling her daughter's attention to her. "But you made your bed, and now you must lie in it."

Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, Ginny pushed herself away from the table, "I guess I better be going then. No need to be somewhere where most of the people don't want you there."

"No, we'll leave," Harry said, taking Daphne's hand in his own. "You all have some family issues to work on, and we don't need to be here."

* * *

Harry and Daphne stood in the living room of Grimmauld Place, holding onto one another. The second they exited the fireplace, they grabbed each other. Neither knew what exactly was going to happen. Besides the shtick at the end, everything went smoothly.

All the Weasley boys said that Daphne was too good for him, and he agreed. She was too good for him, and he thanked the stars every day when he woke up next to her.

"We made it," Daphne whispered in his chest. "I'm sorry about the end, though."

"You have nothing to be sorry about; you were amazing back there," Kissing the top of her head with a small smile on his lips. "The things you said. I love you."

Loosening her hold on him, just enough to where she could make eye contact with him. Her blue eyes looking in his green. His beautiful green eyes that were full of love, making her speak before she could even think.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"Do you have any hangover potion?" Astoria whispered as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

Whipping his head around to find his girlfriend's sister wearing a white dress, her hair and makeup messed up, probably from sleeping or whatever they did last night. Harry gave her a small smile as he handed her one of the vials he pulled out after he woke up.

"I figured you would need these. How was the party?"

The night before was Astoria's bachelorette party. Initially, Astoria didn't want to have a party, but after a lot of graveling from her friends, Daphne was told to plan one. And oh what a party she threw.

They started at the Leaky Cauldron to meet and pre-round before venturing out to muggle London where the real party was to happen. Daphne was able to get them into a VIP section of the most trendy club in London. Inferno was known for celebrities to throw their own parties, meaning Daphne knew Astoria would not be disappointed.

And with the girls not showing back to Grimmauld Place until three o'clock in the morning, proved no one was disappointed.

"It was a lot of fun. Too much fun probably," Astoria responded, nodding her head in thanks when Harry poured her a cup of tea. "Thank you for letting us girls crash here. I think we were all too drunk to make it back to our own homes."

"It's not a problem. And I have a lot on Parkinson, so really I should be thanking you."

Letting out a loud laugh, remembering where Pansy ended up sleeping for the night. On the couch with one shoe on, clenching onto a bottle, she stole from the club. "Don't worry, Tracey took pictures, I think. You know that she will more than love to show those pictures. Is Pansy still here?"

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p' as a sly smirk landed onto his face. "She left the second she saw me. Tracey though, moved from the living room floor to an actual bedroom."

"Good, good. I should probably get going. Mum and Narcissa want to meet to make sure everything is finalized, and," The brunette girl motioned to herself. "I need to clean myself so, I don't smell like tequila. Thank you for the potion, Harry. You have no idea how much you saved me."

"It's my hero complex. I have to save everyone. From defeating a Dark Lord to handing out hangover potions and letting bachelorette parties crash at my house." Giving her a hug, and a handful of floo powder, he watched her go on her merry way back to Greengrass Manor.

When he went back to the kitchen to prepare for the breakfast he was going to surprise Daphne with, he heard the fireplace roared itself back to life. Thinking it was Astoria coming back to get something she forgot, he was surprised when Molly Weasley stepped foot into the kitchen.

"Molly? What are you doing here?" He asked, motioning her to come further into the room.

"I just wanted to get a chance to bring some food to you before you leave again," Molly said, setting the many Tupperware containers down on the dark countertop. "Hermione said that you were planning to leave right after the wedding, and I know that it is this weekend."

"Yeah, uh, Astoria and Malfoy are going on their honeymoon the night of the wedding, so Daph thought it would be best to leave on Sunday," Harry explained as he picked up the Tupperware, smiling when he realized it was all his favorites. Pot roast, an entire container full of potatoes and two separate boxes of treacle tart.

Nodding her head, she took a seat at the kitchen table, "I completely understand. Where is Daphne?"

"Yesterday was Astoria's bachelorette party, and she is still sleeping."

"Ah, yes. One of the muggle traditions that young witches and wizards are starting to do."

The kitchen became quiet, and Harry knew there was another reason that Molly Weasley was sitting in his kitchen. And he had a feeling it was because of what happened when they were at the Burrow. He wondered if she had finally taken Ginny's side in their break up. It didn't seem like she would the last time they spoke. But things could change in a week.

And he didn't exactly know what happened at the brunch after he and Daphne left.

"Molly, why are you here?" Harry asked, taking a seat across from her at the long dining room table.

She looked up at Harry with the brown eyes only a few of her children received. Ginny is one of them. The eyes Harry thought he would be spending the rest of his life. But now he only wanted to look at Daphne's icy blue eyes.

Sitting up straighter in her seat, she began, "We didn't get a chance to catch up when you and Daphne were at the Burrow. I just wanted to know how you were doing. You are after all apart of my family. Dating or not dating one of my children. So tell me about New York."

And he did. The more he kept talking, the weight that was resting on his shoulders lifted. Harry told her everything of how they met in August during fashion week and how they began dating in October. How he knew it was fast, especially after everything that happened with Ginny and how long they were together. But he was happy.

"We've been together for five months, and it has been the best five months of my life. I would have proposed to her on our 3 month anniversary if she didn't say how crazy I am. I haven't felt like this before, Molly."

"The second I saw you at the Burrow, I could see a light in your eyes. It's a light that I can see in Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, George and Angie. I see it in my own eyes." Seeing the confused look on his face, she explained further, "True love, Harry. While you were dating my daughter never once did you eyes light up when she walked into the room. While you two were first dating, your eyes held love towards Ginny, but it never fully grew into true love. And you were with Ginny for five years. And yet I can see the true love in your eyes whenever Daphne is mentioned, and you've only been together for five months."

"I did love Ginny, I wouldn't have stayed with her for the past five years if I didn't. But I think you're right, no, I know you're right. It wasn't true love with Ginny."

"For either of you," Molly said sadly as she looked down at the table. "Ginny wouldn't have cheated on you if truly was in love with you."

Nodding his head in agreement, he thought about his past with Ginny. He was her childhood crush, he always teased her about it. They didn't even know each other, but she was in love with him before they met. He remembered the first time he went to the Burrow after Ron, Fred, and George saved him from the Dursley's and how she wouldn't say a word to him. Only stared. Saving her from the Chamber of Secrets, made her think of him more like the hero that she heard growing up.

They got along amazingly as friends, and Harry realized he had feelings that he defiantly didn't have towards Hermione. He wanted to have a relationship with Ginny. Once he got what he wanted, their Hogwarts relationship was cut short because of the war. To keep her safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He defeated Voldemort, and they could finally be together. But he was the hero again.

"She wanted me to be the Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. A person I have been trying hard not to be. Because it's not me. She loved the idea of me, and every day I didn't act like a hero; it disappointed her."

"I don't think you ever disappointed her, I think she was disappointed in herself." Molly sighed softly before continuing. "After you and Daphne left the Burrow, she announced that Dean broke up with her. She didn't want to give the satisfaction to Daphne after everything she said."

"Dean broke up with her?" Harry asked, shocked. There was a part of him that hoped that Dean and Ginny would end up making a life together. But that was a small part. The larger part was thrilled that Dean broke it off with Ginny. Making her realize that she had to lay in her own bed.

"He did. He cheated."

"Is it bad I'm kind of happy about that?"

Letting out a small laugh, "no, it's not a bad thing."

The two sat in silence, both knowing that they needed to talk to each other about what happened. Harry needed to know that he still had a surrogate family with the Weasleys. And Molly needed to know that she still has Harry as a surrogate son.

Molly pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug that Harry matched as well as the good. "I saw it in her eyes too. Daphne. I saw the light."

Harry smiled softly, nodding his head in agreement. "I see the light in her eyes too. I love her and she loves me. We're happy."

"Good, I want you to be happy. I hope I'll be invited to the wedding. In London or New York."

"I have to figure out how and when to ask her first," Harry said as they walked back to the fireplace.

"Well, don't wait too long. If it's something you both want, then do it. Be happy, Harry."

He gave Molly another hug, "I will. Being happy is my new adventure."

* * *

Creaking open the bedroom door, Harry let out a small chuckle when he found Daphne laying sideways, still dressed from the night before. Floating the tray full of breakfast goods and tea onto the bedside table, he took a seat next to the sleeping girl.

He thought about what Molly said. Marrying Daphne. He knew that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But he also knew Daphne wanted to take things slow. Proposing to her a week after she said 'I love you' for the first time would be too fast. And he didn't want to lose her. He wasn't going to lose her. Hell, he would let her propose if that was what she wanted.

But before he could think more about proposing, he had to take care of her first.

"Daph, sweetie. I have a hangover potion with your name on it." Harry whispered as he brushed the blonde hair out of his girlfriend's face. He smiled when she groaned and stirred before slowly opening her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Daphne couldn't say anything more than a groan before she took the potion off the tray. In an instant, the bags that were formed under her eyes were gone and life was back into her eyes. "Better now."

"Good. Do you want anything to eat?" He asked motioning over to the tray. "I got you your favorites."

"Even with the potion, I don't know if I can eat right now."

Nodding in his head understandably, he had many nights from parties that he could barely hold down food after a day. He climbed into the bed and pulled her close. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"What you are doing now is perfect," Daphne whispered as she curled up against his body.

"Good cause I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said into her blonde hair.

"But if you want, you are more than welcome to rub my head. The potion doesn't always get rid of that headache."

"Of course, I'll always be here to take care of you. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Apparently I needed to be put in a locked-in quarantine situation to write. I think there might be one or two more chapters. I was inspired by the song I Hope by Gabby Barrett for most of this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

Snow fell the night before, making the manor have a fresh white coat brightening the once drab home. The sun was shining, making the snow have a slight glitter tone. Malfoy Manor looked like a snow globe. It was perfect. Perfect for a winter wedding.

Daphne left early in the morning, kissing the sleeping Harry goodbye until the wedding. She wanted to climb back into bed with him. But it was her sister's day. And now she was sitting on a chair being put together like a barbie. There was a reason she was the designer and not the model. Yes, she had the looks and body type to be a model, but she hated people touching her.

She only liked it when Harry touched her. He made her feel safe and loved. He knew where to touch her during any of her moods. When she was upset, her hair was played with. Happy, his hands never left her waist. Angry, he took his hand in hers. He knew where to touch her during any emotion she was going thru. No one else could do that, and she didn't want anyone else to do so.

"Are you ready to only be with one man for the rest of your life, Tori?" Pansy asked from her chair next to Daphne. Her old housemate finally let all of her brown hair grow past her chin, taking the attention off of her pig nose. Now her hair framed her face in the right places. Making her turn into a real beauty.

Smiling down at the Malfoy heirloom that Draco gave her as her engagement ring, Astoria answered, "Of course I am. Draco is the love of my life."

"Last chance to run if you change your mind."

"Pans, stop trying to make my sister leave Draco at the alter," Daphne said, rolling her eyes before apologizing to the makeup artist who was trying to apply her eye makeup.

"Well, sorry that I'm not like the Greengrass girls and have found the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"Harry and I just started dat- "

"And you already live together, have said I love you. Potter came back to England just so he could go to your sister's wedding, who is marrying his nemesis from Hogwarts."

"She has a point, Daph," Astoria said, sitting next to her sister, whose makeup was complete and hair set in rollers. "You and Harry are going to be together for the rest of your lives. You can't deny that."

Daphne knew that they were right. Harry was the one. She never thought that she would find the one, mainly because she defiantly wasn't looking. Her career was going to be her husband, and she was okay with that.

But Harry came out of nowhere, and her life took a far different turn than she ever expected too. And there was nothing she would ever change.

—-

The soft music started as the men lined up in front of the beautiful scenery the Malfoy Manor garden provided. It had always been Astoria's dream to have an outdoor winter wedding. And with the help of magic, she was able to fulfill her dream. Even though the garden was a picturesque snow globe, the temperature was as if it was a typical spring day.

Daphne looked at her little sister who was about to marry the love of her life, she could tell there were absolutely no nerves coming off of Astoria. She was calm and collected, knowing very well that she not making a mistake by marrying Draco Malfoy. And that calmed Daphne down of her own worries of her little sister's decisions.

"I'm happy for you, Tori. I don't know if I said that to you at all during all of this." Daphne said, pulling her sister into a hug. "You look so at peace."

"I am, sissy." Astoria held onto her sister tightly, trying to keep her tears in her eyes.

Pulling away from the hug, she wiped the one lone tear that escaped, "Let's get you married."

The ceremony was short and sweet, at least Daphne thought it was, only paying attention when asked for the ring she was holding. Her blue eyes never once left Harry's. He caught her attention when she was walking down the aisle, and their eyes never once left the others.

"You look beautiful," Harry said as he held her close at the reception. The two were on the dance floor, swaying softly to music. The couple hadn't let go of one another once Daphne gave her speech, and the first dance of the bride and groom was over. They only took a break from dancing if someone came to talk to them, but they never let go of one another.

"And that makes a hundred," Daphne said with a chuckle coming from her lips. "It does help that I am the one who designed the dress."

Looking down at the sage dress she was wearing, he sighed softly as his eyes traveled along her curves the material was covering. "Yeah, that helps a lot. But I also know what is underneath the dress, which I would much rather be seeing."

"I think that can be arranged. The happy couple should be leaving shortly, my duties as maid of honor will be over."

"Can't wait." He whispered over her lips before capturing them on their own. "I love you, Daphne Greengrass."

"And I love you, Harry Potter."

"Even at my own wedding, you still steal the spotlight from me, Potter," Draco said, interrupting the dancing couple. He and Astoria were also one of the only couples still on the dance floor.

Chuckling softly, Harry replied, "Still not doing it on purpose, Malfoy."

"And you better get used to it Draco, Harry is going to be apart of our family one day," Astoria commented, making the couple next to them blush.

"Tori! We haven't even talked about it yet." Daphne exclaimed, pushing her reddening face deeper into Harry's neck.

The newly married couple smirked at each other and nodded their heads, Draco summoned the bouquet of flowers that was sitting on the head table. Astoria took the flowers and said, "Heads up."

Daphne lifted her head from the crook of Harry's neck and, with instinct, reached for the flowers that were coming towards her. Groaning when she realized when she caught the flowers. "Really?"

"Now you have to talk about it," Astoria said with the smirk still resting on her lips. "It is a tradition after all."

The couple found themselves lying in bed next to each other. Both exhausted from the wedding but neither able to sleep. Astoria was right, they did have a lot to talk about. They both love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Do we have to go?" Daphne whispered, taking her eyes off the ceiling to look at Harry.

Letting his eyes move to connect with hers, Harry answered. "No, we don't. We can stay. Have a life here in London. But what about your business? Tracey?"

"Tracey is going on a year-long work trip. Taking photographs of her adventures." Daphne said, taking his hands in her own. "I am my business, I can do what I need to do wherever I live. I do have stores here in England that has my line."

Looking down at their intertwined fingers, "What about our apartments?"

"We are subleasing our apartment, Tracey is taking care of everything."

"Where were you going to live?"

"I have spent every night at your place since you bought your apartment, I was going to ask if I could officially move in with you."

"True. My apartment is paid for already, we can keep it and have it as a second home. You will still need to travel back to America, why not keep it then."

"So, we are staying here, then?"

"We are staying here," The couple captured each other's lips in the most passionate kiss either had ever received. All the emotions they were feeling went into the kiss. How they were on the same page. The decision that they made with each other. The first of many, in the full life, they plan to have together.

* * *

AN: I know it's short but this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I am planning on being written like a one-shot, for everyone to see how Harry and Daphne's lives turn out to be after they move back to England.


	15. Epilogue

Here is the final chapter! I could have added multiple more chapters but I felt that it would make the story drag on. And I didn't want that. Thank you everyone for your support of this story. It means so much to me!

* * *

Epilogue

_Six months later_

_'One more day.'_ Daphne thought, looking out the window of the taxi. The skyline of New York was shinning bright, something that once brought her great joy. But now it just was a reminder that this wasn't her home anymore. She was counting down the days for her to be back with Harry. Again in London, living in Grimmauld Place, only temporally though.

Harry decided he didn't want to live in a house that never felt like a home to anyone who ever lived in it. Instead, they were going to find a house that was going to be their home. Hogwarts was the only home Harry ever had, the apartment in New York, he barely lived in it to consider it home just quite yet.

But right now, her favorite project that they were tackling was, fixing up the storefront she found in Diagon Alley for her clothing store. Daphne didn't know that she wanted to have her own shop to sell her collection until she found the storefront. While wizarding robes were still worn, something, she didn't want to take away from Madame Malkin. But muggle fashion was starting to take over, which luckily for her, she designed muggle fashion.

Harry thought it was a fantastic idea when she told him her plan. So amazing that he bought the storefront, as he likes to call it for her birthday present. Daphne wanted to be mad at him for doing so before she came to a final decision. Which Harry thought was a load of bull and that she would never buy the storefront if he didn't do it for her. Instead of telling him he was right and giving him the satisfaction, she gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

With her thoughts still on Harry, Daphne didn't notice the flower shop that was inside the apartment. It wasn't until she heard a throat being cleared, she looked up with her wand in hand.

"That's my girl, always be prepared." Harry laughed from his spot, leaning against the back of the couch, a smirk was resting on his lips.

"Harry!" Jumping into her boyfriend's arms, not caring about the mess she made from dropping everything that she was holding. Resting her forehead on his, "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come to surprise my girlfriend?" Harry asked, capturing her lips with his.

"I am going to be home tomorrow."

"I know, but I didn't want to wait any longer." He said in-between kisses. "Now, look around the apartment and tell me what you see."

Sighing, she took a couple of steps away from Harry and started in a slow circle. Her sigh turned into a gasp when she finally realized the apartment filled with her favorite flowers. Peonies were in every color imaginable. It was beautiful; she just didn't understand why he did it here in New York and not in London. "What is this?" Finishing her circle, she let out another gasp when her eyes found Harry kneeling on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand. "Harry."

"Daphne, you saved me when we saw each other at that cafe. I was heartbroken and hadn't truly recovered from the war, that was until you came into my life. I know for a fact I would be a brooding mess to this day if it weren't for you. You made my life better just by being here. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I fell in love with you here in New York. New York is why I am here asking you this question," Opening the velvet box showing a beautiful diamond resting on a silver band, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will." Tears were running down her cheeks as Harry stood up and moved to put the ring on her finger. But when he stopped, Daphne looked at him worried, thinking that he already changed his mind. That was until she saw the tears filling up his emerald eyes, "What's wrong."

"This is my mother's ring, and it came with a note that I should only put the ring on the finger of the right woman. My soulmate." Slipping the ring entirely on her finger, "Someone who will make me happy for the rest of my life. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I think, no I know, that I am." She whispered as tears fell down her from her eyes. Even though his parents were gone, she felt honored to be the woman wearing his mother's ring. It felt as if she had his parent's blessing to become apart of the family. The ring was perfect, and he was excellent.

She also enjoyed the fact that Harry didn't pull this ring out to give to Ginny since she knew Hermione had to return the ring for him.

_One year later_

"Are you two going to start planning your wedding?" Astoria asked her sister as she spun around in a light blue dress. "You have been designing everyone else's wedding and bridesmaid dresses. Why not your own?"

Daphne rolled her eyes at her sister for asking the same question everyone else had been asking. She and Harry, while ready to be married to one another, realized their lives were currently too hectic to plan a wedding for themselves. Harry had started a new training system for the Auror program at the ministry after seeing a recruit being blasted in front of him in Diagon Alley for not throwing up a protective shield in time. Harry had spent the next day talking to Kingsley, Ron, and the new Head Auror, Timothy Malcolm, about the training the recruits were getting and found it was nothing seeing as they had yet to hire a new trainer. Right then and there, Harry offered his services.

_"I'm not going back on the field, I will be in a training room teaching the Aurors how to protect themselves from actual dark spells," Harry told Daphne that night over dinner which was deliberately prepared with Daphne's favorite foods. "I need to do this, Daph. If I'm not going to be fighting, I need people to know my knowledge." _

_"There aren't any dark lords right now, Harry," Daphne said accusingly. _

_"Maybe not right now, but there will be. And I'm not about to let someone who has barely any training defeat them." _

While Harry was busy teaching the new generation of Aurors, Daphne's business grew to an unimaginable size. At first, she thought it was only because she was Harry Potter's girlfriend. But eventually learned that it was more than that. She was a talent.

Women from all over Europe came to her store, which came to her intention that she should open up stores all over magical Europe. Harry thought it was a fantastic idea and told her they would be able to fund her new empire. Her only worry was how to send the merchandise to the new stores that she planned to open. And luckily for her, her brother-in-law owned a distributing business.

Draco helped her find employees to make, wrap, and send the clothing, along with the management side of the company. It was tricky trying to find someone good at the job, and she trusted. The day Gabrielle Delacour walked into her store, Daphne knew that she had found her manager.

Gabrielle Delacour didn't come to the store looking for a job to work with the future wife of Harry Potter. She went to the store looking for a job to work with Daphne Greengrass, the future of wizarding wardrobe. The French girl wanted Daphne to be her mentor as she went through her own journey of becoming a fashion designer, and becoming a manager of a clothing store would help her with her schooling.

Along with their growing jobs, they had recently moved into Potter Manor, something Harry didn't even know existed until he looked at a list of properties in his Gringotts vault.

_"Told you it was a good idea to do inventory in your vaults," Daphne mentioned as she circled the large ballroom in the center of the home. _

_"Yes, I know, you are always right," Harry agreed, wrapping his arms around her middle. "What do you say is this, our new home?"_

_"I think it is." _

The Manor wasn't as large as the Greengrass or Malfoy Manor, it was still a remarkable size. There were 8 bedrooms in total that all had connecting bathrooms. The kitchen was large, having enough room to have a kitchen table inside on the days they didn't want to be formal. Along with a forming dining room and two living rooms.

Daphne's favorite room in the house was the library, the walls were lined with all kinds of books. From magical to muggle, assuming due to Lily Potter living in the home for a short period. In the center of the room, four couches were forming a circle, which Daphne thought Harry's father James used with his friends. For studying, planning pranks, or apparently creating a map of Hogwarts that Harry had used during his adventures. Something that explained so so much.

Harry daubed the library Daphne's by turning it into her home office, replaced one of the couches with a sewing machine and a mannequin. Which was the room, Daphne and Astoria were in right now.

Looking down at the engagement ring resting on her finger, Daphne sighed loudly, "Maybe mum was right, don't let a man put a ring on your finger if he is only going to use you."

"Oh, you know Harry wasn't the kind of man she was talking about," Astoria said, plopping down on one of the couches. "Talk to him. I know your lives have been busy, but maybe now that you both have settled into your careers, it would be the best time. Just talk to him, Daph."

* * *

Later that evening, Daphne was sitting on the king-size bed they had in their master room, staring at her ring. She knew Astoria was right and that she needed to talk to Harry about what they were doing, but she didn't know how to start the conservation without it turning into a fight.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked after he came out of the steaming bathroom to find his fiancé looking worriedly at her ring.

"Are we ever going to set a date for our wedding?" She asked, still looking down at the ring.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we? Are you having doubts?"

Shooting her head up with a furious look on her face, "Of course I'm not having doubts?! How dare you say that?!"

"Well, I didn't know!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his hand down on his freshly groomed face, "I come in here, and you were staring sadly at your ring, and I thought the worst!"

"I wasn't staring sadly at my ring! I was contemplating about how to bring our wedding up to discussing without us yelling at each other! Which ended up not working!" Tears began falling down from her blue eyes. Every time she cried, her eyes would become more profound. Turning blue as the depths of the ocean. Harry always hated seeing her eyes go dark, and he especially hated it when the problem was him.

Climbing onto the bed, Harry wrapped his strong arms around her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." Kissing the top of her head when she snuck into his arm, relief coming off of his shoulders, "Of course I want to set a date. I will marry you tomorrow if that's what you want."

_The next day_

Daphne and Harry sat on a bench in the Minister of Magic's chamber, hand, and hand, waiting for the few people they could call last minute. Every time they heard the tapping of shoes against the tile, their hopes would climb and fall within milliseconds. It wasn't until Daphne also heard the bickering of two men that she knew they were here.

Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Astoria turned the corner to find the couple exactly where they said they find him. Ron and Draco continued to bicker as the girls walked up to the couple.

"And what is so important that we needed to be here first thing in the morning?" Hermione asked accusingly, resting her hands on her hips, showing off her pregnant stomach much more.

"We're getting married," Harry said, making the bickering from the boys stop and the girls squeal. The group took turns hugging the soon to be married couple.

"Not going to have a big wedding?" Draco asked, patting Harry on the back after kissing Daphne on the cheek.

"We figured we would just have a reception this weekend at the manor with everyone there," Daphne answered as she wrapped her arms around her soon to be husband's waist. "We just wanted everyone who matters to be here when we got married."

"What about Tracey?" Astoria asked, not knowing the photographer was standing right behind her, "She was there when your relationship started."

"I know I was and how horrible would it have been if I missed this!" Tracey said, laughing as she watched Astoria jumped out of her skin, before giving her a hug. "They need photos to remember this day, and luckily I was in France and took the first portkey here."

Suddenly there was a loud noise from someone clearing their throat, and the whole group turned to find the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, smiling at them, "Now I hear there is a wedding that needs me to officiate."

_Nine months later_

"Mr. Potter, your wife is awake."

Harry looked up from the blue bundle in his arms to the nurse who joined him in St. Mungo's nursery. Letting out a small breath he didn't know that he was holding, he secured the bundle and followed the nurse to the hospital room.

He was having the longest and shortest day of his life. The past 12 hours were filled with love, screams, and cries. From the moment Daphne went into labor, he didn't know what to do. It took both Astoria and Hermione to come to their home at Potter Manor to help get Daphne to the hospital. Harry felt hopeless. His wife was hurting because their baby was coming. Their first child. Their little girl was on the way.

They got pregnant far quicker than either had thought they would. Something that happens when you can't keep your hands off each other after an impromptu wedding.

_"You're stuck with me now, Daph," Harry whispered as they stood in front of a mirror, Daphne's shirt risen just enough for them to see her still flat belly, but both knowing their baby was growing in there. "I've always wanted a family, and you're giving me that." _

_"Good, my evil plan is working," Daphne said before laughing as Harry hungry captured her lips with his own. _

Astrid stayed in the room with the expecting couple, making updates for everyone who was waiting in the lobby. Along with Harry being able to stay in the place and not miss a moment of the beautiful life experience. And he was grateful, once the clock landed at 2 o'clock in the morning on August 31st, Ethan James Potter was born.

"Is everything okay?" Daphne asked as Harry rested Ethan into his mother's arms.

Kissing the top of his wife's head, "Everything is perfect. He's perfect, and you're perfect."

"He is perfect, isn't he?" Daphne mentioned as she looked down at the blue bundle in her arms. They always say the firstborn usually take after their father, and Ethan did just that. Born with a thick head of black hair, which Daphne knew would happen from the heartburn she had while being pregnant. His eyes were already turning emerald green.

Most women didn't like the fact that their firstborns would take after their father after carrying them around for nine months. But Daphne didn't care. She was in love with her son. Already at two hours old, Daphne knew that Ethan was going to be just like his father. If not, better.

"Knock knock," Hermione said, popping her head in the hospital room. "Are you up for visitors?"

"Of course," Daphne said, gesturing Hermione in knowing Ron would be following.

And she was right as Ron came in carrying a car seat with a little redhead baby girl, "We figured it would be a good idea for Rose to be present as we make up a marriage contract between the two."

"Ron, seriously?" Hermione quietly groaned as she watched her husband take their daughter out of the car seat.

"Yes, seriously. Do you think I'm going to let my daughter marry Malfoy's son? Scorpius, what kind of name is that?" Ron ranted, making the new parents laugh. "And he's not born yet, so we have to make sure Rose and Ethan become a couple."

Harry rested his hand on Ron's shoulder as Hermione took her daughter out of her husband's arms, "Ron, you know just as well as I do that if we push them together. Rose will end up with Scorpius."

"Ugh, you're right. Can you name me godfather so I can hold that over Malfoy's head, at least?"

Harry looked over at his wife with a questioning look, the topic of godparents had come up multiple times during the pregnancy. They had gone back and forth between the Granger-Weasleys' and the Malfoy's. Either one they chose, they knew everything would be okay if something happened to them. And Harry wanted to make sure his son would be taken care of.

"Astoria and Draco can have the next one," Daphne said approvingly.

Turning to his best friends with a big smile on every one of their faces, "Congratulations, Hermione and Ron, you are Ethan's godparents."

"Ethan, let me tell you what a Wronski Feint is and how your dad managed to humiliate your Uncle Draco," Ron said, taking his godson out of Daphne's arms.

_Five years later_

"Mummy, when is my sister going to be here?" Ethan asked, resting his chin on Daphne's pregnant stomach.

"Any day now, sweetie," Daphne said with a chuckle in her voice as her son sighed loudly. "You just have to be patient."

"But I want to see her now!" He exclaimed, making his mum laugh even more. "It's not funny, mummy."

"It's a little funny, Ethan," Daphne said, standing up slowly from her spot on the couch. Earlier in the day, she finally had her baby shower. In all honesty, Daphne didn't want to have a baby shower, even though they were going to have a baby girl. They already had everything they needed. Harry had gone insane when the O.B Healer told them the next child was a girl. Anytime he was out and about, he came home with a baby girl item. From dresses, shoes, onesies that say _'daddy's girl,' _and of course, he also bought something for Ethan so he wouldn't feel left out. Their children didn't need anything.

Astoria and Hermione agreed with her, but in the end, they surprised Daphne with a baby shower.

Saying it was only fair to the new baby also to have new things. Harry thought it was a great idea, mainly because he didn't have to be present. Ron, Draco, and Neville souped Harry up to take him on a man day.

Daphne felt a cramp as she levitated the new baby supplies to the nursery. She had been feeling them all day, thinking they were only Braxton Hicks. If Harry were there, she would be off her feet and in bed. But he wasn't back yet, meaning she could keep cleaning if she wanted too. And with all the new gifts, the once correctly set up nursery had to be rearranged.

The cramping continued after she rearranged and started cooking dinner once Harry told her he would be home shortly. She had didn't have Braxton Hicks with Ethan, but there was nothing about this pregnancy that matched the pregnancy with Ethan. Her first pregnancy was what every woman wished they had. Other than the heartburn, the only symptom she had was a growing belly.

Yet, with this pregnancy, she had every symptom. She was nausea almost every day; her mood swings were out of control along with cravings. Early on, she craved any type of pickles. Harry kept pickles stocked up in Daphne's nightstand, the library, and the kitchen, the places Daphne visited the most. Her back hurt, sitting or standing, her feet looked like her ankles swallowed them.

All she knew was if this were how her first pregnancy with Ethan was, she would have never gotten pregnant again. She and Harry talked about if they wanted to have another child after baby no name, but she didn't know if she could have another pregnancy like this. Or have a worse one.

"Mummy, you peed your pants!" Ethan exclaimed as Daphne's water broke, and began dripping onto the floor.

"Oh boy, that would have been bad." She whispered, setting the knife that she was holding down and looked over at her son, "Ethan, honey, I need you to go to use my phone and call your daddy. It looks like your little sister is on her way."

Ethan did as he was told, and she listened as Ethan told Harry that his baby sister was coming, and he should hurry. Usually, Daphne and Harry try to live as muggles as they could due to their time in New York. They were only using their magic for emergencies.

"Daph! Are you okay?" Harry asked as he apparated into the Potter Manor, something only someone with the Potter name could do. "When did your water break?"

"It just broke, but I have been feeling contractions all day, thinking they were Braxton Hicks." Feeling another contraction coming on, she braced herself against the counter, "Apparently, I was wrong."

Summoning the packed hospital bag, he handed the bag to his son, "Ethan, you have been such a brave boy. Now, remember how I taught you how to use the fireplace in case of emergency?" Smiling softly as Ethan nodded his head in response, "Good, take this bag with you and say very clearly St. Mungos. Mum and I will be right after you."

Nodding his head, Ethan ran to the fireplace, grabbing the green powder that he was never supposed to touch without a family member present, and very clearly said, "St. Mungo's!"

Harry and Daphne both followed suit and sighed in relief when they found Ethan waiting with a Healer standing next to him.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we have been expecting you," The Healer said, helping Harry put Daphne in a wheelchair. "This brave boy yelled that his mummy was having a baby, and someone needs to help. I'm Healer Goodman."

"Healer Goodman, I need all the pain potions you have and my O.B Healer Harper, please!" Daphne exclaimed as Harry pushed the wheelchair to the hospital room.

"Healer Harper has already been paged and will be waiting for you, potions in hand."

"Oh, thank Merlin! Harry, you are never touching me again!" She continued to yell as they made it to the hospital bed, Healer Harper there to help put Daphne into the bed.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to do a quick exam to figure out where we are," Healer Harper said, pushing Harry out of the door. "I'll let you know when it's safe."

Harry turned to the other Healer and his son, "Thank you for your help. I have a few people I need to call."

"If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to watch little Ethan here." Healer Goodman offered.

Harry took a good look at Healer Goodman. His grey hair was combed cleanly to the side, complimenting his dark complexion. His amber eyes radiated kindness. He had the grandfather look down, and Harry didn't have a bad feeling around him. Something Harry was very good at detecting. And Ethan didn't seem to have a problem with hanging around Healer Goodman.

"That would be great, just until I finish my calls. I know you have patients." Agreeing by shaking the older man's hand.

* * *

"Hey, Ethan," Harry whispered as he shook his son awake. "Do you want to meet your baby sister?"

Emerald green eyes opened the quickest Harry had ever seen and nodded his head. Harry picked his son up thanking Draco for being a pillow for his son. The two Potter men made it back to Daphne's delivery room to find the two Potter women in the bed.

"Ethan, meet your little sister Karena Lily," Daphne whispered, smiling at the pink bundle of blonde hair and blue eyes in her arms. "I got one to look like me."

_Eleven years later_

The scarlet red engine was there waiting for the passengers to board. Families were hugging, and friends were reuniting. September 1st was a fabulous day for every magical child. Either they were returning, or it was finally their turn. And for the Potter children, it was both.

Ethan, who was a sixth-year Gryffindor, prefect, and now quidditch captain, went threw the wall of 9 3/4 first. Karena was next until she got to the wall and stopped before she could go threw. Her parents stood their eyebrows raised as they looked between themselves and their daughter.

"Karena, what's wrong?" Daphne asked as she and Harry knelt to Karena's height. "Are you nervous?"

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Karena asked with tears in her eyes, "Will you not love me anymore?"

"Karena Lily, I don't know where you got that idea, but we will love and support you whatever house you are in," Daphne said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

Harry smiled softly as he joined into the hug, along with adding, "If Uncle Draco can handle Scorp being a Gryffindor, we can handle you being in any house. And besides, if you want to be a Slytherin or Gryffindor, you can always ask. Just like I did."

"Yeah, but I bet you wished you could have been in Slytherin to meet mum sooner." Karena giggled as she leaned into both her parents. Breathing in their scents, remembering for the days she will be homesick. "Okay, I'm ready. But can we do it together?"

"Of course, we did the same thing for Ethan his first time," Harry said, helping Daphne up from the ground before they both took one of their daughter's hands. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

"There you are! I was about to come back to find you." Ethan said, hugging his little sister. "Are you ready for your first year of Hogwarts?"

Looking at both her parents, who were wearing proud smiles on their faces, Karena nodded her head and stood tall, "You bet I am."


End file.
